Se eräs vuosisata
by Salmiakkirae
Summary: Suomen koko elämä muuttuu täysin erilaiseksi hänen muuttaessaan Venäjän luokse. Tarina on epäsuora jatko "Vain pelinapit Euroopan shakkilaudalla" tarinalle.
1. Uusi projekti

_Joku toivoi anonyymisti jatkoa tuolle "Vain pelinapit Euroopan shakkilaudalla" tarinalle._ _Se ei oikein sopinut jatkumaan, joten sijoitin jatkon sitten tähän uuteen stooriin. Tämä ei tosin jatku suorasti siitä, mihin edellinen loppui ja miten pitkälle jaksan jatkaa tätä ei ole tietoa._

* * *

Onko hän tosiaan ollut täällä jo yli vuoden? Kuinka kauan hän tulisi olemaan täällä? Koko loppuelämän? Kuinka pitkä se taas oikein on?

Viime aikoina päivät ovat alkaneet toistaa itseään – heräät, ruokit Kukkamunan ja päästät sen ulos, syöt jotain, yrität tuhlata aikaasi johonkin ja niin edelleen. Suomi ei oikeastaan tiedä, pitäisikö hänen tehdä täällä jotain erityistä. Miltei kaikilla muilla tuntuu olevan jotain tiettyjä tehtäviä hoidettavanaan, hän tekee mitä milloinkin. Hän ei tosiaankaan aio kysyä sitä Venäjältä jos tämä ei kerran itse tule sitä kertomaan.

Niin, antoihan Venäjä hänelle kirjan. Kirjan, joka oli täynnä niitä hänen kyrillisiä kirjaimiaan ja kielikin oli silkkaa venäjää, joka taas on hänelle täyttä hepreaa. Mahtoikohan se olla vihje siitä, että hänen olisi syytä opetella kyseinen kieli? Suomi ei oikeastaan välttämättä haluaisi tehdä sitä, häntä pelottaa, että se voisi antaa syyn korvata ruotsin kieli venäjällä. Ehkä hän voisi opetella kielen, mutta teeskennellä sen olevan liian vaikeaa hänen yksinkertaisille aivoilleen? Ja Venäjä itsekin käyttää ranskaa omien aatelistensa kanssa, joten miksi hänen pitäisi opetella juuri tämä kieli?

Suomi hidastelee kävellessään rappuja alas. Venäjä ei juuri käy ruokasalissa muiden kanssa aamuisin, mutta poikkeuksiakin on tapahtunut. Jos Venäjä näkee hänet vain silloin tällöin, ehkä tämä unohtaa Suomen olemassaolon ja hän saa olla jokseenkin rauhassa? Eli jos hän näkee Venäjän olevan salissa, hän ehtii vielä kääntyä takaisin.

Suomi tarraa kiinni taiteellisesti kaiverretusta puisesta ovenkarmista ja kurkistaa vaivihkaa sisään. Huoneessa Latvia ja Bessarabia rupattelevat keskenään. He eivät voisi enempää poiketa toisistaan, Suomi huomaa ajattelevansa. Kummallakin on pörröiset hiukset, mutta siihen se sitten jää: Latvia saattaa möläyttää mielipiteensä aroistakin asioista ääneen, mutta Bessarabia osaa pitää suunsa kiinni tai johdattaa puheen johonkin täysin muuhun asiaan.

Todettuaan tyytyväisenä reitin olevan selvä, Suomi aikoo juuri astella sisään saliin kun joku painaa suuren kätensä hänen päänsä päälle.

"Huomenta, Suomi!"

Ääni on hilpeä, mutta Suomen sydän tuntuu jättävän muutaman tahdin väliin. Tällä valtiolla vain on sellainen vaikutus toisiin. Suomi kääntyy ja kohtaa hänen silmänsä, jotka ovat lähes samaa violetin sävyä kuin hänen omansakin.

"H-huomenta, Venäjä!", Suomi ei tunnista omaa ääntään, se on asteen liian korkea.

"Miksi sinä hiivit pitkin nurkkia?", Venäjä kysyy kallistaen samalla lapsenomaisesti päätään. Kysymys ei kuulosta vihaiselta, ainoastaan uteliaalta. Mutta eihän Suomi voi kertoa vältelleensä häntä.

"Ajattelin, että jos joku nukkuu vielä. Niin, että en halua häiritä…"

"Höpsö, ei kukaan kuule askeleitasi yläkertaan. Et sinä niin iso ole.", Venäjä nuhtelee ja pörröttää tämän tukkaa. Tämä saa hänet aina tuntemaan itsensä tottelemattomaksi viisivuotiaaksi, eikä hän voi kauheasti sanoa pitävänsä siitä. Eikä hän voi ikinä tietää, teeskenteleekö Venäjä vain uskovansa häntä, vai nielikö hän tosiaan tuon.

"Minulla on muuten asiaa sinulle. Joten jos ehtisit tulla iltapäivällä työhuoneeseeni?", no niin, taas uusi yllätys. Miksi hän ei voi sanoa asiaansa tässä ja nyt. Venäjä virnistelee, aistien taatusti hänen hermostuneisuutensa. Onko hän tehnyt jotain väärää? Ei ainakaan omasta mielestään.

"Joo."

Mikä vastaus tuo oikein oli! Joo? Miksei hän kysynyt syytä tapaamiseen? Hänen ajatuksensa tuntuvat olevan lukossa.

"Hyvä.", Venäjä vai toteaa ja pyörähtää ympäri. Hän ei siis ollut tulossa ruokasaliin vaan etsi nimenomaan häntä. Ja näki sitten Suomen hiipivän pitkin käytäviä ja lähti hiipimään perässä. Hienoa, jos jotain pahaa on tulossa, niin tuo tulee varmaan vielä siihen päälle.

"Mitä hän sanoi?", Suomi tuntee Latvian nykäisevän hihaansa ja Bessarabia tuijottaa häntä. Molemmat nuoren näköiset valtiot katselivat kohtaamista tarkkaavaisina, luultavasti valmiina pinkaisemaan pakoon.

"Hän haluaa tavata minut työhuoneessaan. Kahden kesken.", Suomi nielaisee. "Ei sen kummempaa."

"Mitä sinä olet tehnyt?", Bessarabia utelee. Miksi hekin olettavat hänen automaattisesti tehneen jotain pahaa?

"En mitään! En ainakaan tietääkseni.", eihän hän välttämättä tunne tämän paikan aivan kaikkia sääntöjä. Mutta hän ei ole tehnyt viimeaikoina mitään tavallisesta poikkeavaa.

"Onkohan työhuoneessa salakammio? Paikka, jossa hän rankaisee tottelemattomia valtioita? Kahlitsee seinään ja pitää huolen siitä, että et enää ikinä käyttäydy sopimattomasti? Liettuallakin on selittämättömiä jälkiä selässään.", Latvia pohtii nakertaen kynttään hermostuneena.

"Mutta minä en ole tehnyt mitään!", Suomi panikoi. Kyllä hän tietää millainen Venäjä on raivostuessaan, eikä hän tosiaan halua kokea enää mitään sellaista kuin muutama sata vuotta sitten. Hän näkee siitä vieläkin painajaisia. Ja milloin ihmeessä Latvialle on muodostunut noin kieroutunut mielikuvitus? Suomi tuijottaa poikaa.

"Jos hän syyttää sinua, kiellä vain kaikki. Niin minäkin tein asuessani vielä Turkin luona.", Bessarabia neuvoo Suomea kokemuksen syvällä rintaäänellä. Ainakin niin syvällä kuin noin kahdeksanvuotiaalta näyttävästä valtiosta voi lähteä.

…

Suomi kävelee pitkin pimeää käytävää. Se on täynnä ovia ja aivan sen perällä on suurempi ovi. Suomen mahassa kiemurtelee. Hän ei ole syönyt tänään juuri mitään, sillä hän ei ole voinut kovin hyvin.

Hän on kelannut asioita mielessään, eikä ole keksinyt mitä kiellettyä hän olisi tehnyt. Hän lähetti yhden harmittoman kirjeen Ruotsille, se ei ole hänen tietääkseen kiellettyä. Se joutui sensuuriin eikä hän tiedä menikö se edes perille, hän ei ainakaan ole saanut vastakirjettä. Tai sitten Ruotsi ei enää jaksa edes ajatella häntä. Hän on kuullut, että hänen kansalaisensa ovat yrittäneet pyyhkiä Suomen kokonaan mielestään, aivan kuin häntä ei olisi ollut ikinä olemassakaan. Ehkä menetys on helpompi käsitellä niin? Vai oliko hän menetys ollenkaan? Hän ei ole varma edes siitä.

Ja sitten on se venäläinen kirja, jota hän ei ole juuri avannut. Mutta miten Venäjä voisi kuvitella hänen tulkitsevan niitä merkkejä näin nopeasti? Mistä hän voisi ikinä tietää mitä ne merkitsevät?

Suomi seisoo hetken oven edessä ja rohkaistuu sitten koputtamaan. Kukaan ei vastaa, mutta hän avaa kuitenkin oven. Ehkä hänen koputuksensa ei vain kuulu vankan puuoven läpi?

"Haloo?"

Huoneessa ei ole ketään. Hän on ilmeisesti paikalla liian aikaisin. Tai sitten Venäjä on siellä salaisessa kidutuskammiossaan laittamassa paikkoja valmiiksi häntä varten, Suomi tuntee jalkojensa vapisevan. Pahus vieköön, hän vannoo mielessään, ettei enää ikinä kuuntele Latviaa jos Viro ei ole paikalla kumoamassa hänen juttujaan.

Suomi seisoskelee oven lähellä ja tuijottaa avuttomana huoneeseen. Hän ei tiedä pitäisikö hänen vain mennä sinne istumaan vai vain odottaa tässä. Huoneen perällä on pöytä ja sillä on papereita ja muuta hyödyllistä tavaraa. Suomi päättää jäädä oven viereen, tiedä vaikka Venäjä keksisi syyttää häntä papereidensa lukemisesta tai jostain muusta sellaisesta.

"Siinähän sinä!", Suomi kuulee tutun äänen oven narahtaessa enemmän auki. Venäjän käsi ohjaa hänet peremmälle huoneeseen. "Istu alas vain.", Venäjä kehottaa ja istuu itse pöydän taakse. Hän katsoo samalla murheellisena pöydällä olevaa paperikasaa.

"Tämäkin pitäisi hoitaa pois tieltä", hän toteaa, luultavasti lähinnä itselleen, ja pyyhkäisee paperit pöydän reunaan. "Joskus myöhemmin sitten!"

Suomi nyppii kynsiään hermostuneena. Venäjä ei vaikuta edelleenkään vihaiselta, joten ehkä häntä ei rangaistakaan mistään. Mutta mistä sitten on kysymys?

"Mennään suoraan asiaan. Miksi sinä puhut ruotsia?", Venäjä kysyy yllättäen. Suomi jää sanattomaksi. Mitä hän oikein tarkoittaa? Ei hän voi puhua venäjää, hän ei osaa, eikä oikeastaan edes haluakaan puhua. Suomi on juuri avaamassa suunsa sanoakseen jotain, kun Venäjä jatkaa,

"Tai ei, ei, väärä kysymys. Puhuuhan minunkin aatelistoni ranskaa. Pikemminkin, miksi Suomi ei puhu juuri ollenkaan suomea?"

"Ei… ei sitä voi käyttää. Se ei ole saanut kehittyä ja siitä puutuu liian monta tärkeää sanaa. Se on maaseudun kieli.", Suomi takertelee. Miksi Venäjä kysyy moisia? Kai hän tietää sen itsekin.

"Etkö halua edes yrittää kehittää sitä? Mikä se sellainen kansakunta on joka ei osaa edes kunnolla omaa kieltään?", Venäjä nojautuu lähemmäs, "Se, että ruotsilla on niin suuri asema, on kannaltani vähän arveluttavaa, etkä tunnu olevan kovin innostunut venäjän kielestäkään, minun harmikseni. Tietenkin, jos mieluummin puhut vain venäjää ruotsin lisäksi, kyllä se minulle käy."

"Minun pitäisi siis yrittää elvyttää suomen kieltä?", Suomi kysyy hämmentyneenä pelkästä ajatuksestakin. Nyt tämä vasta omituiseksi meni.

"Niinhän minä juuri sanoin.", Venäjä muljauttaa silmiään, kuin hämmästellen Suomen hidasta sytytystä. "Ei minulla muuta asiaa ollut.", hän toteaa lopuksi huitaisten kättään ja naureskelee Suomen hämmästynyttä ilmettä tämän noustessa pikku hiljaa tuolilta.

Siinä Suomelle projekti, jota hän toivon mukaan oppii rakastamaan. Ja jos hän todella oppii rakastamaan kieltään, hän ei voi enää koskaan haaveilla palaansa Ruotsin luokse menettämättä sitä jälleen. Kaikkein parasta olisi tietenkin jos hän voisi vain vaihtaa venäjään, mutta se taitaa olla toivotonta ainakin vielä, Venäjä pohdiskelee noustessaan myös ylös tuolilta.

"Hah, ja minä kun pelkäsin joutuvani kidutuskammioon", Suomi naurahtaa helpottuneena valmistautuessaan lähtemään, mutta läpsäisee saman tien käden suulleen. Vietävä, hänhän alkaa olla pahempi kuin Latvia. Suomi mulkaisee vaivihkaa Venäjää.

"Kidutuskammioon?", Venäjä kysäisee hämmästyneenä saattaessaan Suomen ovelle.

"Se nyt oli vain sellainen tyhmä juttu… että sinulla on täällä työhuoneessa salainen kidutuskammio.", Suomi jupisee hiljaisella äänellä.

"Ai? Hassua! Ei se nyt tässä huoneessa ole.", Venäjä naurahtaa ja vetää oven kiinni, jääden itse vielä sisälle huoneeseen. Suomi jää hetkeksi töllistelemään oven puista pintaa. Hän ei ole ihan varma, oliko tuo äskeinen olevinaan vitsi vai ei, eikä hän oikeastaan haluakaan tietää.

Hänellä on nyt ihan lupa kehittää kieltään. Hän ei tosin ole varma mistä hänen pitäisi aloittaa.


	2. Uusia tuttavuuksia

Suomi istuu pöydän ääressä ja katselee ikkunasta ulos. Lumihiutaleet putoilevat alas hitaaseen tahtiin. Yhä täällä, samassa talossa, ties kuinka mones vuosi menossa. Hän istuu eräässä suuressa huoneessa, joka toimii lähinnä kaikkien yleisenä olohuoneena. Täällä on hieman valoisampaa ja lämpimämpää, koska aivan kaikkia huoneita ei kannata edes lämmittää talven aikana.

Suomi ei ole nähnyt Venäjää aikoihin, ensin oli se sota Ranskaa vastaan ja nyt hän lähinnä parantelee haavojaan. Ja sitten oli vielä se juttu Liettuan kanssa… Ranskan onnistui viedä Liettua sodan aikana mukanaan ja Venäjä epäilee, ettei Liettua pistänyt juurikaan vastaan.

Suomi pyörittelee sulkakynää kädessään. Hän aikoi kirjoittaa Ruotsille, mutta se olisi luultavasti turhaa. Hän ei ole saanut vastausta yhteenkään edelliseen kirjeeseen. Ja nythän Ruotsi asuu jo Norjan kanssa. Ei, hänelle olisi turhaa kirjoittaa.

Mutta kenellä hän sitten kirjoittaisi? Suomi huomaa, ettei hän tunne oikeastaan ketään. Tämän talon ulkopuolelta, siis. Virolle kirjoittamisessa ei olisi järkeä. Hän vain ihmettelisi, miksei hän tullut sanomaan asiaansa suoraan hänelle. Tanska, Norja ja Islanti olivat viimeksi tavatessa vihollisia, eikä hän voi sanoa olevansa kovin läheinen heidän kanssaan. Kun hän vielä asui Ruotsin kanssa, heidän tavoitteensa oli lähinnä hävittää koko kolmikko. Tai ehkä Islanti olisi säästetty, hän ei ole ihan varma.

Ja jos totta puhutaan, ei hän tunne kaikkia tässä talossakaan. Hän ei tiedä miksi hän ei ole tutustunut paremmin Venäjän eteläisiin alamaisiin. Toisaalta, eivät hekään ole tulleet sen kummemmin häneen tutustumaan. Ja he ovat kovin karskeja, ehkä on parempi pysyä vähän etäällä. Ja Venäjän siskot taas… Valko-Venäjä on suoraan sanottuna pelottava, paitsi Liettuan mielestä, joka pitää häntä lähinnä jonain enkelinä. Eikä hän tohdi juuri jutella Ukrainankaan kanssa, ties mitä hän tulisi paljastaneeksi ja mistä sitä tietää kertooko hän kaiken edelleen veljelleen.

Ehkä hän voisi kirjoittaa kansalaisilleen? Jotain kenties suomeksi? Hän ei ole oikein onnistunut saamaan heitä innostumaan kielestään, tärkeintä on kuulemma saada ruokaa pöytään ja lehmät lypsettyä, eikä hupsutella moisilla asioilla. Onhan se toki tärkeää, se täytyy myöntää, mutta täytyisi löytää edes joku vähemmän kiireinen jota asia kiinnostaisi...

Suomen ajatukset keskeytyvät, kun joku iskee nyrkkinsä pöytään manaten samalla jotain kielellä, jota Suomi ei ymmärrä. Puolahan se, uusin tulokas. Hän ei ole ollut täällä oloonsa kovin tyytyväinen.

"Hei.", Suomi kääntyy tuolillaan. Jos hän ei voi kirjoittaa, voi hän ainakin vaihtaa muutaman sanan. Totta, Puola oli myös pitkään Ruotsin vihollinen, mutta eivät kai samat säännöt päde enää täällä? Ollaan ikään kuin samassa veneessä ja sitä rataa.

Suomen hämmästykseksi Puola tuijottaa ensin häntä jonkin aikaa ja alkaa sen jälkeen vilkuilla hermostuneena ympärilleen. Tämä saa Suomenkin hieman hermostuneeksi, ovatko he siis vieläkin vihollisia, vai mitä tuo kehonkieli tarkoittaa?

"Hei…", hän mumisee vastauksen tuijottaen lattiaa. Aivan kuin hän ujostelisi häntä. Eiväthän he ole nähneet aikoihin, mutta Suomen mielestä hän ei ole niin kovin vaikeasti lähestyttävä. Hän on aika pienikokoinen, eikä kovin uhkaavan näköinen edes. Mikä on kyllä toisinaan aika ärsyttävää.

"En tiennyt, että täällä on joku.", Puola jatkaa ja äkkiä hänen äänensä kirkastuu. Viro ja venyttelevä Liettua astelevat huoneeseen, heidän päivän työnsä on tehty tältä erää. Ilmeisesti tuttu seura saa Puolan avautumaan enemmän, Suomi pohdiskelee.

"Karmea päivä taas tänään. Mahassa velloo entistä pahemmin.", Liettua huokaisee istuessaan nojatuolille. "Voivatkohan valtiot kuolla stressiin? Toivottavasti eivät. Sitä sitten vain kuolisi ja heräisi henkiin jonkin ajan päästä ja töitä olisi kertynyt entistä enemmän…"

"Hän luultavasti pistää sinut lujille sen Ranskan luona vietetyn hetkesi takia.", Viro toteaa moikaten samalla Suomelle, joka moikkaa takaisin. Porukkaa alkaa viimein valua huoneeseen päivän töiden päätyttyä.

"Ranskan kanssa vietetyt vuodet olivat siis totaalisesti parasta aikaa minullekin! Napoleon halusi levittää vapautta. Hän oli hyvä tyyppi.", Puola tuhahtaa. Hän tuntee selvästi olonsa vapautuneemmaksi Liettuan ollessa paikalla.

"Minä inhoan sitä äijää.", Suomi ottaa osaa keskusteluun, mutta nämä Napoleon fanipojat sivuuttavat hänen moitteensa. Tietenkin, Puola oli Ranskan liittolainen, hän oli Ranskan kanssa ainakin puoli-itsenäinen ja kun Ranska kaappasi Liettuan Venäjältä, tämä oli paljon vapaampi kuin nyt. Mutta hänet, Suomen, Ranska oikeastaan lupasi palkkioksi Venäjälle pientä palvelusta vastaan. Häntä käytettiin kuin jotain vaihtorahaa. Suomi rypistää paperin edessään. Ei, siinä miehessä ei ole mitään hyvää. Kirjoittaisiko hän tälle jonkin haukkumakirjeen? Peevelin korsikalainen, siinä olisi hyvä alku.

"No, olihan se. Kunnes se sota siirtyi takaisin alueelleni ja Venäjä kaappasi minut takaisin. Se on aina yhtä kauhea kokemus.", Liettua miltei makaa tuolillaan, kasvot kohti kattoa, silmät ummessa.

"Totta!", Bessarabia pipertää kiiveten läheiselle sohvalle, "Minut hän on kaapannut mukaansa yhteensä viisi kertaa. Ja vasta viimeisellä kerralla hänen on onnistunut pitämään minut itsellään."

"Minä olen jo seonnut laskuissa kuinka monta kertaa meidät on viety, muistatko sinä, Latvia?", Viro kysäisee juuri huoneeseen saapuneelta Latvialta, mutta poika vain pudistaa päätään.

"Minulla se luku on jotain kolme", Suomi muistelee ja kutittaa leukaansa sulkakynällä. Se tuntuukin yllättävän mukavalta.

"Ja täällä te vain hölisette keskenänne. Siis, miksette haudo kapinaa? Meitä on enemmän, hän on yksin.", Puola kysyy yllättäen. Se saa kaikki hiljenemään.

"Älä sano tuollaista ääneen!", Bessarabia kuiskaa, silmät kauhusta apposen avoinna. Kaikki muut tuijottavat häntä kuin härkä uutta veräjää.

"Niin, mutta se on totta. Meidän pitäisi olla ylpeitä valtioita ja työskennellä vain itsellemme. Täällä me raadamme hiki hatussa ja mitä me siitä saamme?", Puola jatkaa.

"Mitä sinä olet sitten tehnyt tänään?", Liettua kysyy happamasti, "Sinulla on tietääkseni autonominen asema. Se tietää automaattisesti vähemmän töitä ja lupaa matkustaa omalle alueelle silloin tällöin selvittelemään asioita itsenäisesti."

"Minä… no, tuota… turha kuvitellakaan, etten olisi tehnyt tänään mitään. Ja miksi te minua hiillostatte? Noilla kahdella on sama asema.", Puola osoittaa Suomea ja Bessarabiaa.

"Se minun erikoisasemani on aika olematon…", Bessarabia toteaa, "Aina kun olen pyytänyt, että pääsen käymään alueellani, Venäjä on vain taputtanut minua pään päälle ja todennut minun olevan aivan liian pieni matkustamaan sellaista matkaa yksin. Kai hän muistaa, että olen vanhempi kuin miltä näytän?"

"Ja sinulla on kuitenkin paras asema, Puola.", Suomi huomauttaa, "oma sotaväki, valuutta, tulliraja… ei meillä kahdella ole mitään tuollaista. Ja minä autoin tänään keittiössä.", jättäen kuitenkin mainitsematta, ettei kukaan syönyt hänen laittamaansa ruokaa. Hän ilmeisesti yhdistelee muiden mielestä elintarvikkeita sopimattomalla tavalla. Talvella ei pitäisi olla niin nirso.

"Joo, paras ehkä paperilla. Mutta todellisuudessa olen lähinnä vain jokin nukkevaltio. Ja niin olette tekin. Ettekö muista millaista oli olla ihan oikeita valtioita? Kuinka suuri alennustila tämä oikein on?

Suomi, Viro, Latvia ja Bessarabia vilkaisevat toisiaan. "No tuota, emme oikeastaan tiedä, millaista on olla 'oikea' valtio…", Viro mutisee.

"Puola, ainoastaan me tiedämme. He eivät ole olleet itsenäisiä, eivät ainakaan aikoihin. Eivät he muista siitä mitään.", Liettua ilmoittaa. "Mutta minä olen niin väsynyt, etten jaksa edes ajatella asiaa. Auts, minun mahani…"

Suomi kääntyy jälleen tyhjien paperiensa puoleen. Hän ei oikeastaan haluaisi ottaa osaa tähän keskusteluun. Häntä ei tosiaan huvita aloittaa mitään kapinaa nyt, kun hänellä on parempaakin tekemistä. Venäjä pitäisi esimerkiksi saada suostumaan avaamaan jälleen hänen maapäivänsä, jotta hän voisi tehdä uudistuksia, mutta aina kun hän yrittää ottaa asian puheeksi Venäjä jättää hänet täysin huomiotta. Asiaa tuskin auttaisi, jos hän alkaisi takoa tätä nyrkeillä ja yrittäisi vetää niskalenkkiin?

"Pssh.", Puola sihahtaa. "Tämä taitaa olla toivotonta tämän joukon kanssa, vai?", kaikki vain pälyilevät ympärilleen ja huone hiljenee. "Täytyy sitten ilmeisesti vain yrittää kestää.", Puola romahtaa masentuneena sohvalle.

Suomi avaa mustepullon. Hän aikoo kirjoittaa Napoleonille siitä, mitä mieltä hän oikein on tästä ja tämän vaihtorahakaupoista. Se ei luultavasti ikinä mene perille, Venäjä tuskin sallii sitä. Mutta pitää ainakin yrittää.

Hän ei myöskään oikein ymmärrä mitä Puola vaahtosi "oikeista" valtioista. Hänestä Venäjän talo ei nyt välttämättä ole paras asuinpaikka, mutta mitä erikoista on olla "oikea" valtio? Minne hän menisi, jos lähtisi täältä? Ruotsin luokse? Venäjä luultavasti lähtisi hänen peräänsä, eikä hän oikein usko, että Ruotsi pystyisi tai haluaisi enää asettua tätä vastaan.

Ei, parasta keskittyä vain kirjoittamaan tätä kirjettä; Hyvä peevelin korsikalainen…


	3. Vanha ystävä

"Viro! Odota!"

Viro on juuri pääsemässä rautaportista ulos kun hän kuulee tutun äänen huutavan häntä. Suomi juoksee hänen vierelleen ja puuskuttaa hetkisen.

"Tulen kauppaan kanssasi. Kai se sopii?"

"No…"

"Ihan tosi, haluan hetkeksi pois tuolta. Valko-Venäjä on ilmeisesti päättänyt, että tänään on se ratkaiseva päivä, jolloin hänen veljensä astelee avioliiton satamaan hänen kanssaan ja Liettuan sydän on särkynyt jälleen kerran. Haluan pois tieltä, ettei minua vedetä siihen mitenkään mukaan."

"Kai se sopii. Ei tähän kyllä kahta yleensä tarvita, mutta Venäjällä taitaa olla kiireisempää mietittävää tällä hetkellä. Kuten se, mihin hän mahtuisi piiloutumaan."

"Hyvä!"

Kaksikko kävelee hetken aikaa puhumatta mitään, nauttien hiljaisuudesta ja lämpimästä päivästä. Venäjän talo, tai oikeastaan se on sen verran suuri, että sitä voisi kutsua kartanoksi, sijaitsee hieman etäällä asutuskeskuksesta, mutta kuitenkin kävelymatkan päässä suurkaupungin laitamilta.

"Aiotko ostaa jotain itsellesi?", Suomi kysyy rikkoen viimein hiljaisuuden.

"Ah… en, minulla ei ole rahaa kuin välttämättömään. Enkä voi jättää ostamatta mitään, mitä on pyydetty.", Viro toteaa, nostaen samalla silmälasejaan ylemmäs. Hän tekee aina noin, kun on hieman vaivautunut. Tai silloin, kun sanoo mielestään jotain järkevää. Eli oikeastaan aika usein.

"Ai? No, odotas…", Suomi pysähtyy hetkeksi kaivelemaan taskujaan. "Minulla on täällä jotain.", hän ojentaa kourallisen kolikoita Viron nenän eteen.

"Siinähän on muutama kopeekka ja… ovatko nuo Ruotsin riikintaalereita? En olekaan nähnyt niitä aikoihin. Varmaan viimeksi silloin, kun asuin Ruotsin luona.", Viro tarkastelee kolikoita huolellisesti.

"Joo, riksejä. Käytän näitä molempia valuuttoja kotona… tai siis, silloin kun olen omalla alueellani. Hirveän vaikeaa tietää, mikä maksaa mitäkin milläkin valuutalla, täytyy aina olla laskemassa hintoja mielessä. Venäjä toivoo, että pääsisin rikseistä nopeasti eroon, mutta hänkin tietää, ettei rahaa kannata heittää hukkaan. Enkä minä edes halua luopua näistä kaikista…", Suomi mumisee lopun.

"Mutta et sinä noilla voi ostaa täällä mitään.", taas se silmälasien kohotus, Suomi pistää merkille.

"Onhan tässä muutama kopeekkakin. Erottelen nämä toisistaan.", Suomi rupeaa tunkemaan kopeekkoja vasempaan taskuun ja riikintaalereita oikeaan.

"Kaipa niillä sitten saa jotain." Viro tuntuu jo hieman innostuneemmalta. "Sinulla on siis omaa käyttörahaakin?", he jatkavat kävelyään eteenpäin.

Suomi nyökkää päätään. "Tiedätkös, minusta tuntuu, että olen hieman kasvanut pituutta tämän autonomisen aseman ansiosta…"

"Niinkö?", Viro kysyy ja tarkistaa, että Suomi on vielä häntä hieman lyhyempi.

"Ainakin sentti tullut lisää pituuteen." Suomi nyökkäilee ylpeänä, "Ja katso!", hän osoittaa leukaansa.

"Niin? Mitä siitä?"

"Ihan selvä parranalku! Etkö näe?", Suomi kysyy typertyneenä.

"Tuota… jos oikein läheltä katsoo niin ehkä… ei, ei siinä tosiaan ole mitään. Tai ehkä ihokarva..."

"Ai?"

"Suomi, miksi ihmeessä sinä edes haluat parran?", Viro päättää kysyä pettyneeltä ystävältään.

"Ajattelin vain, etten näyttäisi niin nuorekkaalta jos kasvattaisin parran."

"Usko pois, se ei välttämättä edes sopisi sinulle.", ja taas silmälasien kohotus. Hän siis tarkoittaa mitä sanoo, Suomi pohtii. No, ehkä hän jättää sen parran myöhemmäksi.

Pian he saapuvat jonkinlaiselle torille, jolla ihmiset myyvät kasvattamiaan ja valmistamiaan tuotteita. Suomi vilkuilee ympärilleen. Kaikki torit ovat jokseenkin samanlaisia, mutta täällä on myynnissä myös tuotteita, joita Suomi ei ole ikinä ennen nähnyt.

"Ohoh! Katsos, Viro. Silakkaa!", Suomi nykäisee Viroa hihasta havaitessaan jotain tuttua.

"Joo, mutta se ei ole listalla.", Viro toteaa silmäillessään kauppalistaansa.

"Niin, mutta minä voin ostaa sitä. Olen kyllästynyt siihen tattaripuuroon. Ehkä on parempi, että ostan omat ruokani."

"Oletko varma, että Venäjä pitää ajatuksesta? Ja et kai sinä silakkaa halua aamulla syödä…", pelkkä ajatuskin saa palan nousemaan Viron kurkkuun.

"Miksei pitäisi? Eikös se vain tuo säästöjä hänelle? Ja mihin muuhun rahani käyttäisin?"

"No, hänestä voi tuntua, että haluat eristäytyä muista tai että hänen ruokansa ei kelpaa sinulle.", mutta Suomi ei kuuntele vaan on jo suunnannut kohti kalakojua. Viro huokaisee tuijottaen hänen jälkeensä. Eikö hän vain voisi kuunnella kokemuksen ääntä?

Suomi on saanut jo kalapakettinsa ja maksanut, kun yllättäen kalanmyyjä alkaa huutaa hänelle – venäjäksi. Suomi ei ymmärrä mitään, mutta kalanaisen äänensävystä hän kykenee päättelemään, ettei tämä ole ainakaan iloinen.

"Ö-ööh, da?", Suomi mumisee ensimmäisen sanan jonka sattuu muistamaan venäjäksi. Mutta myyjä näyttää nyt tyrmistyneeltä. Ei hyvä. Suomi vilkuilee ympärilleen ja huomaa onnekseen Viron jo kävelevän häntä kohti. Ilmeisesti hän huomasi ystävänsä olevan pulassa.

"Suomi, olet ilmeisesti maksanut väärällä rahalla."

Suomi vilkaisee rahaa myyjän kämmenellä. Hän on antanut naiselle vahingossa riikintaalerin. "Mutta onhan se kuitenkin arvoltaan suurempi kuin kopeekka…", Suomi vaihtaa rahan oikeaan valuuttaan punastellen. Nainen mulkoilee häntä hetken vihaisena, mutta kääntyy pian työnsä pariin.

"Joo, ", Viro nyökkää, "mutta hänellä ei olisi ollut mitään mahdollisuutta vaihtaa sitä omaan valuuttaansa. Äkkiä hän alkaa hekotella ääneen kykenemättä enää pidättämään nauruaan.

"Hän muuten haukkui sinut pataluhaksi huijariksi ja sinä vain totesit siihen että, kyllä, juuri näin asia on. Pidit mainiosti yllä sitä mielikuvaa, että meidän kansamme ovat vähän hitaita pölvästejä."

"No hah hah, hyvin hauskaa,", Suomi murahtaa vilkaisten Viroa. Hän tökkäisee tätä kyynärpäällään ja alkaa nauraa itsekin."

"Sinä osaat puhua venäjää? Minä olen vasta oppinut vähän hahmottamaan niitä kirjaimia.", Suomi pikemminkin toteaa kuin kysyy, kun he saavat naurunsa tyrehtymään. Viro nyökkää päätään.

"Kun sitä on tuputettu sinulle jotain sata vuotta, niin kyllähän sitä jo hieman oppii. Aatelistoni tosin puhuu myös saksaa. Pitävät sitä tärkeimpänä kielenään. No, he ovatkin saksalaisia."

"Entä viron kieli?"

"Sillä ei ole mitään asemaa.", Viro katsoo maahan hieman suruissaan. "Minulla ei ole lupaa edes yrittää kehittää sitä, toisin kuin sinulla oman kielesi suhteen. Miten muuten projektisi sujuu?"

"Ei kovin hyvin… oma senaattini suhtautuu suomeen hieman nihkeästi. Mutta olen vihdoinkin löytänyt jonkun, joka voisi olla kiinnostunut kielestä. Se on joku nuori opiskelija, Lönnrot nimeltään. Osaa suomea ja opiskelee ruotsiksi Turussa. Mutta kuka tietää, kenties kiinnostus loppuu jonkin ajan kuluttua, hän on kovin nuori.", Suomi kohauttaa olkapäitään. "Onhan niitä muutama muukin."

"Suomi.", Viro tarttuu yllättäen hänen olkapäihinsä ja kääntää hänet kohtaamaan suoraan hänen katseensa. "Venäjä toivoo, että omaksuisin venäjän kielen saksan kielen sijaan. Miksi hän haluaa sinun kehittävän suomea? Miksei hän vain kehota sinua tekemään valintaa ruotsin ja venäjän välillä?"

Suomi räpsäyttää silmiään muutaman kerran ennen kuin vastaa lyhyesti, mutta totuudenmukaisesti,

"En tiedä."


	4. Kansannousu

Suomi tuntee erkanevan unestaan ja puolittain tajuaa olevansa unen ja valveillaolon rajamailla. Hänestä tuntuu, että hän kuuli kolahduksen. Siitä kuitenkin tuntuu kuluneen jo ikuisuus ja hän alkaa vaipua takaisin unimaailmaan, kiskoen peittoa korvilleen. Se on niin mukavan pehmeä ja lämmin.

Äkkiä hän tuntee käden kiskaisevan peiton alemmas ja hänen silmänsä rävähtävät auki kohdaten Venäjän silmät. Hän näyttää yllättävän vakavalta saaden Suomen kavahtamaan taaksepäin. Vain vaivoin hän saa tukahduttua kurkun perälle jo kivunneen huudahduksen.

Mutta yhtä äkkiä kuin hän huoneeseen saapuikin, samalla ripeydellä hän sieltä lähteekin. "Tule alakertaan", Suomi on kuulevinaan hänen vielä sanovan, ennen kuin hänen hahmonsa katoaa ovenkarmista ulos. Suomi tuntee sydämensä takovan rintalastaa, tällaiset yllätykset eivät ole hänen mieleensä. Kukkamuna on vain noussut ylös, mutta ei ole päästänyt ääntäkään. On siinäkin hyödyllinen vartija.

Täysin pyörällä päästään Suomi pukee vaatteet yöasunsa päälle ja haroo hiuksiaan hieman paremmin kädellään. Turhaan, ne harottavat sinne tänne kuin heinäpelto.

Mitä ihmettä oikein tapahtuu? Tällaista ei ole sattunut vielä kertaakaan ennen. Suomi katsoo kelloon, joka ilmoittaa todellakin olevan vielä yö.

Portaiden yläpäässä hän näkee kaiteeseen nojailevan Viron, joka näyttää yhtä uniselta kuin hänkin, mutta silmissä näkyy alkava paniikki. Sieltä täältä kuuluu epämääräisiä kolahduksia.

"Mitä täällä on meneillään?", hän päättää tiedustella asiaa Virolta. Tämä kun on luultavasti tottuneempi tällaiseen.

"Kuka tietää. Puola on kadonnut ja Liettuakin on teillä tietämättömillä."

"Miten niin kadonnut ja millä teillä?", Suomi ei ehdi kuin kysymään, kun Latvia jo rientää paikalle.

"Liettua on ilmeisesti tosiaan lähtenyt talosta. Häntä ei löydy mistään.", poika ilmoittaa.

"Puola on ilmeisesti aloittanut kapinan. Venäjä tarkistaa paraikaa onko siinä muita mukana, ja minusta ja Latviasta tuntuu siltä, että Liettua on lähtenyt hänen mukaansa. Väitimme Venäjälle hänen olevan kyllä täällä jossain, mutta ei siihen mene kauaa aikaa ennen kuin hän tajuaa ketkä täältä oikein puuttuvat.", Viro selostaa Suomelle tarkemmin samalla kun he kävelevät alakertaan.

"Heräsin hieman aiemmin ja huomasin, ettei Liettua ole sängyssään. Kuten kai tiedät, me kolme jaamme saman huoneen. Ja pian sen jälkeen alkoivat ovet paukkua.", Latvia jatkaa. "Venäjä on vi-vihainen siitä Puolan kansannoususta."

"Mutta… siis, Puola on aloittanut kapinan, mutta tiesikö Liettua sitten hänen aikeistaan?", Suomi yrittää selvittää ajatuksiaan. Uni painaa yhä hänen silmiään.

"Kai hän jotain aavisti. Ilmeisesti Liettua on lähtenyt hänen peräänsä. En tiedä, aikooko hän liittyä kapinaan, vai oliko hän vain Puolasta huolissaan. Mutta mitään lupaa lähteä hänellä ei kyllä ollut.", Viro pudistelee päätään.

Kolmikko kävelee loppumatkan alas hiljaisuudessa. Alakerran aulaan on jo kerääntynyt muita, yhtä unisen näköisiä maita. Valko-Venäjä istuu pienen pöydän reunalla alas katsoen ja Ukraina hänen vierellään pureksii huolestuneen näköisenä alahuultaan.

Rappuja alas kävelee vielä muutamia maita ja Venäjä hoputtaa heitä kävelemään nopeammin heidän perässään. Suomi silmäilee jokaisen nopeasti läpi, Liettuaa ei tosiaankaan näy joukossa. Puolakin on luonnollisesti poissa.

"Näyttää siltä, että vain yksi on joukosta poissa.", Venäjä lausuu laulavalla nuotilla. "Ettekös te nähneet Liettuan juuri hetki sitten, Viro ja Latvia, hm?"

"No, tarkemmin ajatellen taisimme viimeksi nähdä hänet eilen illalla…", Viro naurahtaa hermostuneena. "Mutta ei meille tullut mieleenkään, että hän olisi poistunut jonnekin luvatta."

"Tai tuli, mutta me emme halunneet… aih!" Latvian lause keskeytyy, kun Viro nipistää häntä kyljestä.

"Kuka täällä tiesi Puolan aikeista?", Venäjä jatkaa. Hän on tilanteeseen nähden liian hilpeällä tuulella, mikä luultavasti tarkoittaa, että hän on erittäin hiiltynyt.

Kaikki varmasti tiesivät, ettei Puola ollut tyytyväinen, Suomi pohtii, mutta tuskin kukaan tiesi hänen aloittavan oikeasti jossain vaiheessa kansannousua. Hänen mielestään Venäjä rikkoi kaiken aikaa hänen oikeuksiaan.

"No, tuota…", Ukraina aloittaa. "Minulla ja Valko-Venäjällä on ollut jo pitkään vähän outo olo.", Valko-Venäjä mulkaisee siskoaan tämän mainitessa hänet. Ilmeisesti hän ei välttämättä olisi halunnut tulla vedetyksi mukaan. "Ilmeisesti ihan kaikki meidänkään kansalaisemme eivät ole täysin tyytyväisiä, minusta tuntuu, että he menevät mukaan… Mutta se ei tarkoita, että olisimme tienneet sen tarkemmin."

"Miten niin ette ole tyytyväisiä?", Venäjä kysyy hämmästyneenä, hetkeksi unohtaen raivonsa. "Kaikkien pitää olla tyytyväisiä.", hän jatkaa odottamatta kysymykseen vastausta. "Puola vain on kiittämätön ja saa maksaa siitä. Mutta miksi tämän piti tapahtua juuri nyt, kun ajattelin auttaa Ranskaa hänen vallankumouksensa taltuttamisessa… niin, ja Alankomaita, joka yrittää estää siskoaan lähtemästä talostaan. Miksi hänkin haluaa lähteä, mikä kaikkia oikein vaivaa?"

Suomi ei voi olla ajattelematta, että Belgialla kävi oikeastaan melkoinen tuuri. Mutta hän pysyy hiljaa niin kuin kaikki muutkin Venäjän pohdiskellessa surullisena ääneen. Se on ainakin selvää, ettei Venäjä anna Puolan asian vain olla.

"Suomi? Huhuu, nukutko pystyssä, sinulle puhutaan."

Suomi havahtuu jälleen aatteistaan kuullessaan Venäjän osoittavan sanansa hänelle. Mitä nyt? Ei kai hän nyt voi menettää autonomiaansa vain sen takia, että Puola riehuu? Bessarabia jo menetti sen, Suomella ei ole aavistustakaan miksi, mutta Bessarabia kertoi, että Venäjän mielestä Bessarabia ei välittänyt siitä tarpeeksi. Mutta Suomi välittää, ei hän voi…

"Se sinun Kaartisi, jonka annoin sinun perustaa, se tarkka-ampujapataljoona, onko se käyttövalmis?"

Kaarti? Niin, se opetuspataljoona, joka sai juuri ylennyksen, kun Venäjä huomasi, että hän on kohtalaisen etevä aloitteleva tarkka-ampuja. Amatööri oikeastaan, mutta hänellä on kuulemma kehittymismahdollisuuksia. Hän on ollut Kaartista erityisen ylpeä, koska se on ainakin jonkinlainen hänen panoksensa puolustukseen. Muita asevoimia hänellä ei oikeastaan olekaan.

"On. Se on täysin… käyttövalmis."

"No pistä sille viestiä, että valmistautuu sotaan. Sitäkin tarvitaan nyt."

"S… Selvä."

…

Suomi makoilee sängyllä ja pyörittää pyöreää kiekkoa käsissään. Kukkamuna seuraa häntä tarkkaan, sillä hän on hiljaisempi kuin yleensä. Normaalisti Suomi pulisee päivän tapahtumia koiralleenkin.

Puolan kansannousu on ohi. Noin vuoden se kesti ja päättyi Puolan kohdalla erittäin huonosti. Liettuakin on taas pulassa, koska hän otti siihen osaa – Puolan puolella. Suomi heittää kiekon ylös ja nappaa sen jälleen kiinni puristaen sen nyrkkiinsä niin lujaa, että siitä jää käteen punertava jälki.

Suomi laskee kiekon vierelleen sängylle, asettaa kädet päänsä taakse ja sulkee silmänsä. Hän palaa jälleen siihen hetkeen, jolloin hän tapasi huonossa kunnossa olevan Puolan ensimmäisen kerran kansannousun jälkeen;

_Puola tönäisee häntä vasempaan käsivarteen. Isku on kohtalaisen voimakas, vaikka Puola ei ole parhaassa kunnossa._

"_Mitä?", Suomi tiuskaisee. Hän aavistaa mitä on tulossa._

"_Sinä olet kanssa yksi… koiranpentu! Tarvitsee vain vähän rapsuttaa korvan takaa ja sinä olet valmis syöksymään liekkeihin isäntäsi puolesta.", Puola kihisee._

"_En varmasti ole!", Suomi ei halua kuulla. Hän yrittää lähteä kun Puola tarraa kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan Mihin se kaikki ujous on oikein kadonnut?_

"_No miksi siellä sitten totaalisesti oli myös sinun joukkojasi mukana? Kyllä minä tiedän, älä yritä kieltää!"_

_Tässä vaiheessa Viro ja Latvia repivät heidät erilleen, ennen kuin tilanne menee pahemmaksi._

"_Puola, olihan siellä meidän muidenkin kansalaisia mukana, ei tosiaankaan vain Suomen.", Viro yrittää puolustella ystäväänsä. _

"_Mutta hän oli ainoa, joka olisi voinut teoriassa kieltäytyä. Hän tuli mukaan ihan vapaaehtoisesti.", Puola hymähtää ivallisesti._

"_Entäs sitten? Minä olen valassa vannonut olevani uskollinen tsaarille! Ja jos siihen kuuluu sotajoukon käyttö, niin sitten siihen kuuluu."_

"_Uskollisuus on ansaittava. Saitko jotain oikein kivaa vaivanpalkaksi?"_

"_En!", Suomi ei pidä Puolan vihjaavasta äänensävystä._

_Sinulla on täydellinen orjan asenne. Turhaan minä sinulle puhun, sinä olet vain kätyri.", Puola tiuskaisee ja käännähtää kannoillaan nilkuttaen vihaisena tiehensä._

"_Älä välitä, hän on vain tällä hetkellä kiukkuinen.", Viro yrittää lohduttaa, mutta Suomi tuskin kuulee häntä seuratessaan silmillään Puolan etääntyvää hahmoa. Hän vielä Puolalle koiranpennut ja kätyrit näyttää._

Suomi sieppaa kiekon jälleen käteensä. Tekikö hän väärin ja päättikö hän tosiaan itse lähteä? Eikö hän ajatellut asiaa sen kummemmin, koska myös Ruotsi tapasi taistella Puolaa vastaan ja hän oli siinäkin mukana?

Kaikki oli paljon yksinkertaisempaa silloin, kun hänen vain yksinkertaisesti oletettiin olevan aina kaikessa mukana, ei mitään kieltäytymisen mahdollisuuttakaan.

Mutta kaipaako hän sitä aikaa, kun hänet vain komennettiin sotaan? Ei, ei oikeastaan. Mutta silti hänestä tuntuu sekavalta. Syylliseltä? Miksi hänestä tuntuisi syylliseltä?

Ei hänellä sinänsä ole mitään Puolaa vastaan. Ei tosiaan, Puola tietää mitä tahtoo ja ainakin yrittää tehdä kaikkensa sen eteen mitä oikeasti haluaa. Se on… oikeastaan aika ihailtavaa.

Suomi tuijottaa kiekkoa. Se on tuore mitali Puolan kapinan kukistamiseen osallistumisesta vuodelta 1831. Hän nousee ja avaa lipaston laatikon. Hän asettaa mitalin laatikkoon ja paiskaa sen kiinni. Olkoon se siellä kunnes hän saa selvitettyä ajatuksensa asiasta.


	5. Kalevalaa ja muutakin mytologiaa

"Tämänkö halusit näyttää meille?", Viro kysyy. Hän ja Latvia tuijottavat paksua paperipinoa, jonka Suomi juuri asetti ylpeänä heidän eteensä.

"Tämän.", Suomi nyökkää. "Muistatko Lönnrotin? Sen opiskelijan, josta kerroin vuosia sitten siellä torilla?", hän osoittaa sanansa Virolle, sillä Latvia ei ollut tällöin paikalla kuulemassa.

"Jaa… en oikein.", Viro näyttää siltä, että hän yrittää kaivaa nimen muististaan, mutta turhaan. Latvia selaa paperipinoa outo ilme naamallaan.

"No se opiskelija, joka oli kiinnostunut suomen kielestä! Hän on nyt koonnut vanhoja kansanrunoja sieltä täältä, enemmän kuin kukaan muu ennen häntä! Hän aikoo koota nämä suureksi eepokseksi, minun omaksi eepoksekseni… tai no, kaikkien sukulaiskielien eepokseksi, aika vähäinen osa näistä on kerätty minun varsinaiselta alueeltani, ne runot kun ovat kuolleet ja jääneet unohduksiin jo aikapäiviä sitten. Kirkko ei oikein pitänyt niistä, he luulivat niitä varmaan loitsuiksi."

"Minä en ymmärrä tästä mitään. Kala… Kalavale?", Latvia yrittää osallistua keskusteluun, mutta kumpikaan kaksikosta ei kuule häntä.

"Sehän on…" Viro yrittää hakea oikeaa sanaa, tarpeeksi mahtipontista, "Upeaa! Minäkin haluaisin tehdä jotain tällaista. Ja sen eepoksen on tarkoitus olla nimeltään vain Kalevala, vai?"

"Ehkä, se on aika ytimekäs nimi, vaikka itse sanonkin.", Suomi intoilee.

"Tarkoittaako se jotain? Sanokaa nyt, älkääkä vain höpiskö keskenänne.", Latvia korottaa ääntään.

Viro nyökkää päätään. "Kalevi on muinainen kuninkaallinen mytologiassani. Joten Kalevala tarkoittaa lähinnä Kalevin maata. Kalevilla oli lapsiakin, ainakin 12 poikaa."

"Muuten oikein, mutta Kalevi oli lähinnä vain jättiläinen, kaikki kummallisesti muodostuneet kivet ovat hänen aikaansaannostaan. Kun ihmiset alkoivat kääntyä kristityiksi, he alkoivat vihata Kalevia ja hänen poikiaan ja heidän täytyi paeta Kalevin maasta.", Suomi korjaa.

"Kyllä hän oli hallitsijakin. Miksei hän olisi voinut olla jättiläishallitsija?", Viro väittää vastaan.

"Jaa, no miksei? Mutta Kalevi ei ole edes sankari tässä minun Kalevalassani. Itse asiassa, hän ei edes esiinny koko tarinassa, vain hänen muinainen maansa. Sankarin nimi on Väinämöinen. Koko tarina oikeastaan keskittyy hänen vaimonhakumatkaansa. Kukaan ei oikein halua rakastaa häntä… Yksikin nuori neito mieluummin hukuttautuu kuin suostuu hänen vaimokseen.", Suomi pohdiskelee.

"Hei, odottakaa nyt vähän! Se Kalevi, oliko hän oikeasti olemassa?", Latvia keskeyttää jälleen.

Sekä Suomi että Viro kääntyvät katsomaan Latviaa, hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan. "Jaa..", Viro aloittaa.

"Näitä juttuja nyt on kulkenut suusta suuhun satoja vuosia.", Suomi mutisee.

"Tosiasiassa me emme tiedä mistä nämä tarut ovat lähtöisin. Nämä tarinat ovat niin vanhoja, että me olemme olleet liian nuoria muistamaan. Tai ehkä emme edes ole olleet vielä olemassa silloin.", Viro selventää. "Ehkä nämä ovat olleet tuntemattomien esi-isien elämäntarinoita? Tai vain pelkkää mielikuvitusta? Voi vietävä, että on kiehtovaa! Minäkin tosiaan haluaisin pistää vanhat runolaulut ylös!", Viro puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin.

Latvia on jonkin aikaa nyökkäillyt kaksikon selityksille. Nyt hän näyttää pohdiskelevalta.

"Vaikka hän olisi jättiläinen ja vaikka hänellä olisi 12 poikaa, tuskin hän Lāčplēsisia päihittäisi.", Latvia toteaa viimein.

"Mitä? Ketä?", Suomi kurtistaa kulmiaan ja vilkaisee Viroa. Hänkään ei tiedä, kenestä Latvia puhuu, joten hän vain mulkaisee takaisin.

"Ah, minullakin on oma mytologinen sankarini.", Latvia sanoo ujosti ja punastuu. ", Lāčplēsis, jonka nimi tarkoittaa karhunkaatajaa, koska hän koska hän tappoi karhun repimällä sen leuat erilleen paljain käsin! Hän oli supervahva ja super-iso, mutta lopulta hänet tapettiin.", hän kuulostaa hieman surumieliseltä lopussa.

"Jos… jos hän oli supervahva, kuka hänet lopulta tappoi. Joku vielä lihaksikkaampi ilmestys?", Viro kysyy ällistyneenä. Suomikin haluaa kuulla.

"Saksalaiset ristiretkeläiset ja heidän valtava," Latvia levittää kätensä niin pitkälle kuin vain mahdollista, "jättikokoinen musta ritarinsa. He saivat tietää Lāčplēsisin yhdestä ainoasta heikkoudesta ja he käyttivät sitä hyväkseen huijaten hänet ensin leikkimieliseen taisteluun. Mutta lopulta musta ritarikin kuoli, he molemmat putosivat jokeen ja hukkuivat. Sillä samalla hetkellä myös Lāčplēsisin rakastettu kuolee."

"Tuo… tuo on aika surullinen päätös tarinalle.", Suomi toteaa. Viro nyökkäilee päätään.

"Samaa mieltä.", he kuulevat tutun äänen ovensuusta ja säpsähtävät. He kääntävät päänsä äänen suutaan. Venäjä nojailee ovenkarmiin tutkimaton ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ah, Venäjä? Kuinka kauan olet kuunnellut siinä? Tai, ei sillä, ettet saisi kuunnella, mutta…", Viro takeltelee hermostuneena.

"Nuoren neidon hukuttautumisesta lähtien. Juttunne oli oikein mielenkiintoista kuunneltavaa. Pitäisi varmaan vakoilla teitä useammin."

Venäjä lähtee kävelemään kohti pöytää ja tarraa kiinni paperipinoon. Suomi näyttää jonkin aikaa huolestuneelta ja ojentaa kätensä kuin toivoen, että paperit annettaisiin pian takaisin hänelle.

"Tässäkö tämä nyt on?", Venäjä kysyy selaten papereita läpi.

"Se ei ole vielä lopullisessa vaiheessa.", Suomi kertoo ja seuraa silmillään paperipinkkaa. "Tarinat pitää vielä yhdistää jotenkin toisiinsa.". Ja siksi Suomi toivookin, ettei Venäjä vain tuhoa hänen arvokasta paperipinoaan.

"Ah, minä en ymmärrä tästä mitään.", Venäjä huokaisee, "Kai se käännetään venäjäksi? Minäkin haluaisin tietää, mitä olette onnistunut keräämään.", hän kysäisee samalla, kun laskee paperit takaisin Suomelle tämän helpotukseksi.

"Ai että käännös?", itse asiassa hän ei ole edes ajatellut niin pitkälle. "Kyllä kai, jos se siis menestyy tarpeeksi hyvin.", hän lopulta vastaa.

"Hyvä.", Venäjä toteaa hymyillen ja pörröttää ohimennen Latvian tukkaa, tämän kauhuksi.

"Kunpa hän ei tekisi noin,", Latvia huokaisee Venäjän poistuttua kuulomatkan ulkopuolelle, "Minusta tuntuu, että en kasva juuri ollenkaan koska hän litistää minua kasaan."

"Voisinkohan minäkin kirjoittaa vanhat tarinat ylös, vaikka Kalevin pojista? En välttämättä julkaista, mutta ainakin kirjoittaa ne muistiin.", Viro pohdiskelee.

"Mikset? Ei Venäjä vaikuttanut pahastuvan minunkaan runokirjastani.", Suomi rohkaisee.

* * *

Hieman lyhyt luku, mutta Kalevalaa ei voinut oikein sivuuttaa.


	6. Pieni takaisku

Suomi istuu pöytänsä ääressä huoneessaan ja lukee jälleen Ruotsin kirjettä. Itse asiassa hänen piti järjestellä suuriruhtinaskuntansa asioita, mutta kirje sattui jälleen tarttumaan hänen käteensä. Se on jo lähes kymmenen vuotta vanha ja ainoa kirje, jonka hän on tähän mennessä Ruotsilta saanut.

Ruotsi kertoo siinä, kuinka hän, Tanska ja Norja ovat saaneet jo välinsä kuntoon ja kuinka he ovat nykyisin kuin kolme veljestä, Islanti tietenkin on myös mukana, mutta hänen kanssaan heillä kellään ei ikinä ollut mitään ristiriitaa. Kolmikolla oli myös jotain suunnitelmia muuttaa jälleen yhteiseen kimppakämppään, perustaa uusi Kalmarin unioni, mutta koska sitä ei vieläkään ole tapahtunut, suunnitelmiin on varmaan tullut jokin yllättävä muutos.

Ei siinä mitään, Suomesta on ihan hienoa, etteivät he enää yritä… tappaa toisiaan. Mutta toisaalta kirje tekee hänen olonsa haikeaksi. Se saa hänet tuntemaan itsensä ulkopuolisemmaksi kuin koskaan ennen. Kuin kaikki tuttu olisi kadonnut ympäriltä ja hänet jätetty yksinään johonkin outoon, tuntemattomaan tyhjiöön.

Totta, eihän hän ikinä pitänyt heitä varsinaisesti veljinään; Tanska ja Norja olivat vihollisia suurimman osan ajasta ja Ruotsi… hän ei oikein tiedä, mikä Ruotsi hänelle oli. Ehkä silloin kun hän oli ihan pieni, Ruotsi oli kuin jonkinlainen isoveli ja hän katsoi häntä ylöspäin. Mutta myöhemmin… ehkä ystävä? Jokin tärkeä kuitenkin.

Siksi onkin outoa, että häneltä on tullut ainoastaan yksi kirje, ja sekin on jotenkin etäinen. Onkohan hän edes saanut Suomen kirjeitä? Hän ei oikein vieläkään ymmärrä, miten sensuurijärjestelmä täällä toimii.

Huoneen ovelta kuuluu koputus. Suomi taittelee vanhan kirjeen takaisin kuoreen ja sujauttaa sen talteen laatikkoon ennen kuin kehottaa tulokasta astumaan sisään.

"Hei. Venäjällä on sinulle asiaa.", Liettua menee suoraan asiaan oven avattuaan. Käsissään hän kantaa pinoa valkoista kangasta. Ilmeisesti hänellä on jälleen monta rautaa tulessa samaan aikaan. Todennäköisesti silitysrautoja, jos kankaasta voidaan mitään päätellä.

"Ai? Sitten ei kai auta muu kuin lähteä taas hänen työhuoneeseensa…", Suomi ei vieläkään ilahdu kuullessaan nuo sanat. Venäjän asia kun voi olla melkein mitä tahansa.

"Ei, hän ei ole siellä. Hän on siellä suuressa kokoushuoneessa, ei siinä ensimmäisessä vaan… äh, seuraa perässä. Opastan sinut oikeaan paikkaan.", Liettua yrittää osoittaa suuntaa kädellään, jolloin kangaspinkka hänen käsissään lähtee valumaan kohti lattiaa. "Aoih!"

"Odota, anna kun autan.", Suomi tarraa kiinni pinkkaan, mutta yksi – mitä ne ovat, lippuja?- pääsee valahtamaan lattialle.

"Mitä nämä ovat?" Suomi kysyy ja levittää pudonneen kangasmytyn enemmän auki. "Aika tyylikäs!"

"Tyylikäs? Sininen rasti valkoisella pohjalla on minusta kyllä aika yksinkertainen ratkaisu… Nämä ovat Venäjän laivaston lippuja. Ne ovat menossa pesuun."

"Ai, niinpä onkin. En ole koskaan nähnyt niitä näin läheltä. Mutta minä tosiaan pidän tuosta väriyhdistelmästä. Yksinkertainen, mutta kaunis.", heidän rupatellessaan Liettua yrittää hoputtaa Suomea viikkaamaan lipun takaisin kokoon, ettei kukaan ehdi nähdä, että sitä on riepoteltu pitkin lattioita.

"Niinkö? Minä pidän vähän värikkäämmistä yhdistelmistä. Sellaisista lämpimistä väreistä, vihreästä tai ehkä keltaisesta? Merivoimien lippuna tuo kyllä toimii hyvin.", Liettua toteaa ottaessaan huolellisesti taitellun lipun takaisin itselleen.

"Voisinkohan minäkin saada oman lipun? Sellaisen ihan pienen vain, ei sen tarvitsisi olla virallinen eikä mitään.", Suomi pohdiskelee ääneen. "Sitä olisi kiva katsella kun se hulmuaisi pöydänreunalla." Hulmuamiseen tosin tarvittaisiin valtava läpiveto ja näin helmikuussa siitä voisi syntyä aika paljon rutinaa.

"Älä viitsi odottaa liikoja.", paikalle asteleva Puola romahduttaa hänen haaveensa. Heidän pienestä riidastaan on jo vuosia aikaa, joten se tuskin enää nousee esille. Suomi säpsähtää silti hieman, sillä nyt liikutaan jälleen siinä hieman aremmassa aihepiirissä.

"Venäjä on mikä on, ja hänen pomonsa on äreä jääräpää. Kumpikin vihaa kaikkia hienoja uudistuksia.", Puola jatkaa, kohauttaen olkapäitään.

"Älä hauku häntä. Meidät heitetään vielä kaikki tyrmään majesteettirikoksesta…", Suomi viuhtoo ilmaa kädellään.

"Hah hah, sehän on jo kuin toinen kotini muutenkin.", Puola tirskahtaa happamasti.

"Hei, ihan oikeasti! Voisitteko jatkaa rupatteluanne samalla kun kävelemme kokoushuoneeseen? En pääse jatkamaan tätä työtäni ennen kuin olen saattanut Suomen sinne. Ja en varsinkaan tyrmästä käsin.", Liettua parahtaa. Suomi katsoo häntä ja lähtee sitten kävelemään perässä. Ei kai Liettua ihan tosissaan ajattele jatkavansa töitään, vaikka joutuisi tyrmään? Pyykkäisi jotain lippuja kaltereiden takana, hei vartijat, tuokaa lisää saippuaa? Puolalla ei ilmeisesti ole tällä hetkellä muuta, sillä hän lähtee kulkemaan samaa matkaa.

"Pitää pistää ilmeisesti kaikki toivo tsaarin seuraajaan. Minun oloni ovat kurjemmat kuin ennen. Erään pinna tosiaan kärähti siitä kansannoususta.", Puola mainitsee ja Suomi toivoo, ettei hän esittänyt sitä piikkinä hänelle.

"Aleksanteri on minusta ihan mukava. Hän on ollut Helsingin yliopiston kansleri 7-vuotiaasta asti, joten olen tuntenut hänet ihan pikkunaperosta asti. Hän oli oikein söpö, nykyisin pikemminkin… ööh, parrakas?", Suomi naurahtaa muistolleen, "Hän on pojista vanhin, joten hän varmaan on seuraava tsaari?", Suomi heittää väliin.

"Ai? Mutta sinä siis varmaan pidät nykyisestäkin jäärästä?", Puola kysyy, ei kuitenkaan mitenkään vihamielisen oloisena.

"En välttämättä pidä, vaan pelk… kunnioitan häntä. Hänellä on pistävä katse joka pistää suuremmatkin tutisemaan ja käskevä ääni. Siinä on jotain kotoisaa, yllättävää kyllä.", Puola mulkaisee Suomea tämän lopetettua lauseensa. Hänen katseensa tuntuu puhuvan puolestaan.

"Perillä ollaan.", Liettua huikkaa lippupinonsa takaa ja viittoo päällään suurta ovea kohti. "Mene vain suoraan sisään.", hän kehottaa Suomea kun tämä epäröi hieman. "Hän on jo odottanut tarpeeksi kauan."

Suomi astuu sisään ja sulkee oven perässään. Kun hän kääntyy ympäri, hän näkee Venäjän istuvan ensimmäisillä tuoleilla, jotka ovat hujan hajan suuren pöydän lähellä. Hänellä on jälleen kasa papereita edessään, mutta tällä kertaa hän näyttää tutkivan niitä. Ilmeisesti hän on tässä samalla järjestelemässä jotain kokousta, ei kai hän tässä huoneessa muuten majailisi. Aina silloin tällöin taloon saapuu tärkeitä vieraita ja toisia valtioita. Ei Suomi tosin yleensä vaihda heidän kanssaan kuin muutaman sanan. Kokouksiin hän ei osallistu ollenkaan.

"Hei.", Suomi sanoo, lähinnä ilmoittaakseen saapuneensa.

"Hei. Luulin jo, että Liettua eksyi matkalla.", Venäjä toteaa katsomatta häneen. "Istu.", hän kehottaa.

Äänensävystä ei voi päätellä mitään. Hän näyttää samalta kuin aina ennen, ja nostaessaan katseensa papereista hänellä on tuo sama vakiohymy kasvoillaan.

"Sinulla oli jotain tärkeää asiaa? Vai… koskeeko asia valtiopäiviäni?", Suomi keksii kysyä toiveikkaana.

"Valtiopäiviä?", Venäjä räpsäyttää muutaman kerran silmiään. Suomi ei ole ihan varma, mutta on näkevinään hänen silmiensä kaventuvan hetkeksi sanan kuultuaan.

"Niin. Sinä lupasit harkita asiaa jotain 31 vuotta sitten. Sanoit, että voit ehkä pian kutsua maapäivät, tai valtiopäivät, kuten niitä nykyään kutsutaan, taas kokoon. Minä en voi tehdä mitään parannuksia kansalaisten asemaan kun…",

Suomi aloittaa mutta hänen äänensä hiipuu loppua kohti, kun Venäjän ilme muuttuu hetkeksi happamaksi ja tämä kurottautuu häntä kohti. Suomi painautuu kiinni tuolin selkänojaan, sen taaemmas hän ei pääse vetäytymään.

"Hys!", Venäjä sanoo ja painaa samalla etusormensa Suomen huulien päälle.

"Ei saa inttää. En halua, että joku luulee, että minua komentelemalla saa tahtonsa läpi.", Venäjä nuhtelee, vaikka Suomi ei mielestään yrittänyt komennella. Hän vain kysyi. Itse asiassa hän on kysynyt jo aika monta kertaa ennenkin.

"No… no mitä asiaa sitten koskee?", Suomi kysyy varoen, kun Venäjä vetäytyy jälleen omalle paikalleen.

"Halusin vain, että tiedät, että tästä päivästä lähtien et saa enää julkaista muuta kuin uskonnollista ja taloudellista materiaalia suomeksi."

Aluksi Suomi luulee, että hän kuuli väärin. Eihän se, mitä hän luuli kuulleensa voi pitää paikkaansa.

"Mitä?", hän kysyy hämmentyneenä.

"Sinun täytyy käyttää jotain muuta kieltä, kun julkaiset jotain. Vaikka sitä sinun ruotsiasi.", Venäjä täsmentää.

"Niin, mutta miksi? Ja… ja… Kalevala julkaistiin juuri viime vuonna viimeisteltynä versiona! Pitääkö sekin hävittää? En minä voi…"

"Ei sinun tarvitse tietää miksi. Ja vanhat julkaisut saavat jäädä, en minä niitä käskenyt hävittämään. Et vain saa julkaista mitään uutta, onko selvä?"

"Mutta… sinähän halusit, että kehittäisin sitä kieltä.", Suomi tuntee jonkinlaisen epätoivon nousevan ääneensä. Hän toivoo, että Venäjä vain virnistäisi ilkeästi ja kuittaisi koko asian olevan vain vitsi. Harvinaisen häijy vitsi.

"Ei se ollut pyyntö ja asiat muuttuvat, Suomi. Eikä saa inttää, muistatkos?", Venäjä tuijottaa häntä harvinaisen ilmeettömänä, tutkien hänen reaktiotaan.

Ei, se ei siis ollut vitsi.

…

Suomi maleksii masentuneena ulos kokoushuoneen ovesta. Se, mitä hän juuri kuuli ei voi olla totta, ei saa olla totta.

"No?", Puola, joka on ilmeisesti odottanut koko tämän ajan huoneen ulkopuolella, kysyy odottavasti.

"Mitä sinä haluat?", Suomi kysyy ärtyneenä. Hänen ajatuksensa harhailevat aivan muualla.

"Olen, siis, vain utelias. Eikö sitäkään täällä enää sallita? Mitä asiaa Venäjällä oli?", Puola tuhahtaa. Hänen ja Venäjän kohtaamiset eivät ole ikinä kovin hyväntuulisia, hän mieluiten välttelee niitä mahdollisuuksien mukaan, joten hän haluaa tietää millä tuulella tämä milloinkin on.

"Hän käski minun olla julkaisematta enää mitään suomeksi. Tai melkein mitään. Miten minä muka enää voin edes yrittää kehittää suomen kieltä tähän päivään? Ja mitä väärää minä olen muka tehnyt? Juuri kun kielestä on alkanut tulla muodikasta osata paremmissakin piireissä."

"Ai? No, sellainen hän vain on.", Puola lausahtaa, "Ei sinun kannata olla kovin yllättynyt."

"Ensin hän haluaa sitä ja sitten se onkin väärin.", Suomi mutisee itsekseen. Häntä ei huvittaisi puhua asiasta, tai ei ainakaan muille kuin ehkä Kukkamunalle. Hän lähtee marssimaan pitkin käytävää.

"Ei se kielto silti välttämättä edes johdu sinusta."

Tämän kuullessaan Suomi seisahtuu. "Mitä tarkoitat?"

Puola huitaisee hiukset pois kasvoiltaan samalla kun jatkaa. "Viime vuosinahan eri maiden keskuudessa on ollut totaalisen hurjasti kansannousuja. Ehkä hän pelkää, että sinäkin voit villiintyä. Ties mitä yllytyksiä sinä kansalle kirjoitat, kun hän ei edes ymmärrä kieltä."

"Mutta saanhan minä käyttää ruotsia…", Suomi sanoo, mutta samalla hetkellä hänellä välähtää; ruotsia ei osaa kuin pieni osa kansasta. Sen kansanosan "villiintymisestä" ei ole niin suurta haittaa.

Suomi ei oikeastaan ole juuri ajatellut asiaa, mutta tottahan se on. Venäjä itsekin on ollut paljon poissa juuri sen takia, että on osallistunut muiden maiden kansannousujen kukistamiseen. Mutta voisiko se muka olla niin, että jos muut ryhtyvät kansannousuun, _hän_ menettää omia oikeuksiaan. Eihän hän siihen voi edes vaikuttaa.

Asiat eivät näytä menevät kovin hyvään suuntaan, eivät tosiaan.


	7. Kiltti suuriruhtinaskunta

Lautaset kilahtelevat toisiaan vastaan kun niitä asetetaan pitkin pöytää. Suomi laskee viimeisen lautasen omalle paikalleen ja tarkastelee sitten hetken käsivarttaan. Pahimmat palovammat ovat jo alkaneet hävitä kokonaan näkyvistä.

Venäjän sota Turkkia vastaan ei päättynyt kovin hyvin Venäjän kannalta. Ei varsinkaan kun Ranska ja Englantikin asettuivat myös häntä vastaan Turkin puolelle. Suomikin joutui vedetyksi mukaan, mutta selvisi aika vähällä kun verrataan varsinaisella sota-alueella olleisiin. Ilmapiiri onkin tällä hetkellä aika masentava, jos se nyt ikinä kovin pirteä on edes ollut.

Latvia asettaa haarukoita ja veitsiä lautasten vierelle ja Viro, Liettua sekä Puola työskentelevät keittiön puolella. Valko-Venäjä sen sijaan istuu tuolillaan nakertaen kuivaa leipää ja lähinnä kai teeskentelee, että on yksin huoneessa.

"Kai sinä syöt jotain muutakin?", Liettua huikkaa hänelle keittiön puolelta.

"Tuki jo se oma leipäläpesi.", kuuluu Valko-Venäjän aina yhtä ystävällinen, mutta tyyni vastaus.

"Ah, jos niin haluat!", Liettua hymyilee hänelle ennen kuin vetäytyy takaisin.

Suomi kävelee Latvian perässä takaisin keittiöön, lähinnä sen takia, ettei joutuisi jäämään yksin samaan huoneeseen Valko-Venäjän kanssa. Hänestä vain tuntuisi, että hänen pitää puhua tälle jotakin, ja siitäkös tämä vasta ärsyyntyisi. Ilmeisesti hän haluaa olla nyt yksin.

"Mikä häntä mahtaa aina vaivata?", Suomi heittää päästessään peremmälle keittiöön. Tämä saa Liettuan säpsähtämään silminnähtävästi ja pudottamaan soppakauhansa maahan.

"Ei häntä mikään vaivaa! Hän… hän on vain surullinen kaiken tapahtuneen jäljiltä! Venäjä hävisi sodan, hän on huonossa kunnossa."

"Mutta hän on aina tuollainen.", tällä kertaa Latvia pistää vastaan, Suomen ollessa samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan. Valko-Venäjä on ollut, sanotaanko ystävällisesti, hieman hapan niin kauan kuin hän muistaa.

"No, hänen elämänsä ei ole ollut ikinä helppoa. Ja Venäjä on ollut aina hänelle se viimeinen toivo, se joka tulee ehkä auttamaan jos kaikki muu menee pieleen. Mikä taas on johtanut siihen, että hänellä saattaa olla aivan pikkiriikkinen pakkomielle veljestään, mutta se menee kyllä ohi…", Liettua sopertaa hämmentäessään jälleen soppaa samalla kauhalla joka kävi jo kerran lattialla.

"Sitten siis kun hän rakastuu sinuun toooosi tulisesti?", Puola kysyy pilkkoessaan kiukkuisena sipulia. Suomesta näyttää siltä, että se saa ottaa vastaan Puolan kaiken viimeaikaisen turhautumisen.

"EI! Tai siis, miksei? Miksi minä en voisi olla hänen toivonsa?", Liettua räväyttää tulipunaisena.

"Koska meidän tilanteemme on totaalisen toivoton! Sitä paitsi hän vihasi sinua jo silloin kun asui samassa talossa meidän kanssamme. Ja silloin sinä olit vielä jotain suurempaa kuin nykyisin, nykyisin olet vain joku… joku Tuhkimo! Me olemme kaikki Tuhkimoita, ja edes sitä hyödytöntä prinssiä joka vie meidät pois täältä ei näy eikä kuulu!", sipuli saa jälleen kyytiä Puolalta.

"Ei hän vihannut minua!", Liettua vastaa jo hieman ärtyneenä, "Hän on vain ujo ja hänellä on herkkä sydän parka. Hänellä on vaikeuksia luottaa toisiin."

"Ette kai te vain juorua siellä minusta, perkuleen hukkapätkät?", Valko-Venäjän ääni kantaa tiensä ruokasalista keittiön puolelle.

Suomi päättää mennä hieman kauemmas Puolasta ja Liettuasta, ennen kuin saa sipulit tai sopat päälleen.

Viro ja Latvia ovat myös hieman kärsineen näköisiä. Englanti ja Ranska ulottivat hyökkäyksensä heidänkin kimppuunsa, Suomelta lähinnä poltettiin kauppa-aluksia, mutta meni siinä muutama kyläkin. Hän voi vielä miltei nähdä liekkimeren edessään.

"Miten menee?", hän kysyy kaksikolta.

"Mitäs tässä.", Viro kohauttaa olkapäitään. "Sait kuulemma ikioman postimerkin?", tämä tuntuu kiinnostavan häntä enemmän kuin sotamuisteluihin palaaminen.

"Joo!", innostunut Suomi kaivaa yhden merkin taskustaan. Hän ojentaa sen Viron käteen Latvian katsellessa sitä vierestä.

"Viisi kopeekkaa", Viro henkäisee postimerkin arvon ääneen, kuin se olisi jotain kultaakin kalliimpaa. "Ja siinä on sinun leijonasi kuva… Muistin tosin, että se oli ennen jotenkin erinäköinen."

"Äh, " Suomi tuhahtaa, "Leijonan alempi miekka, Venäjän miekka, oli ennen pienempi, eikä leijona pitänyt sitä kädessään. Nyt se on valtava. Ja ylempi miekka, Ruotsin miekka, oli suurempi. Nyt se on kutistettu lähinnä tikarin kokoiseksi. En edes tiennyt, että Venäjä on niin lapsellinen…" Suomi mumisee lopun naama punaisena.

"Ai?", Viro räjähtää nauramaan.

"Se oli Venäjän vaatimus muuttaa sitä leijonaa, ei minun ideani.", Suomi päättää selventää varmuuden vuoksi. "Itse leijonakin näyttää nykyään enemmän puudelilta kuin leijonalta…"

"Mitä? Mitä hauskaa siinä on?", Latvia vilkuilee kumpaakin selkeästi hämmentyneenä, "Venäjän miekka on suurempi kuin Ruotsin miekka? Mitä siitä… A-ai...?", Latvia änkyttää tajuttuaan mahdollisen symbolismin.

"Miksi sinä edes sait oman postimerkin?", Viro saa viimein kysyttyä kuivatessaan kyyneliä silmistään.

"En tiedä. Ehkä siksi, että yritin taistella Englantia ja Ranskaa vastaan? Minä kuulemma kävin urhoollisesti täysin ylivoimaista vihollista vastaan… vaikka se aika huonosti päätyikin. Ja se suomen käyttökieltokin on puoliksi peruttu.", Suomi hymyilee. Asiat olisivat kohtalaisen hyvin, mutta Englanti tuhosi aika paljon tärkeää omaisuutta. Joidenkin ihmisten elinkeino voi olla vaarassa. "Se postimerkki voi olla osaksi Aleksanterinkin ansiota."

"Voi ei, se sisäinen koiranpentusi nostaa jälleen päätään.", Puola siristää sipulista vetistäviä silmiään ja huokaisee. Hän on keskittynyt kuuntelemaan heidän rupatteluaan. "Arvaa mitä se sinun Aleksanterisi sanoi minulle melkein ensimmäisiksi sanoikseen, silloin kun hänet kruunattiin uudeksi tsaariksi? Älä unelmoi, niin hän sanoi! Älä unelmoi! Se siitä toivosta sitten, että oloni paranisivat."

Suomi huokaisee. Ei hän ole mikään koiranpentu. Puola oli itse aivan yhtä tohkeissaan Napoleonista, josta Suomi taas ei pitänyt yhtään. Hänestä on vain kivaa saada vähän kehuja, siinä kaikki. Se tuntuu hyvältä. Ja miksi hänen olisi pitänyt kieltäytyä omasta postimerkistä? Tajuaako Puola edes, se on oma postimerkki!

"Toisaalta… Venäjähän ei ole sodan jäljiltä aivan kunnossa.", Puola tuntuu saaneen äkkiä ajatuksen. "Ehkä tämä on tilaisuus, jota ei voi jättää käyttämättä.", hän tuntuu uppoavan ajatuksiinsa.

"Mitä tarkoitat?", Suomi kysyy, mutta Puola ei vastaa mitään. Kaikki tuntuvat keskittyneen tuijottamaan häntä, etenkin Liettua, jolla on jotenkin ymmärtäväinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Hmm… en mitään. En siis yhtään mitään.", Puola kääntyy jälleen sipulinsa pariin ja on ihmeen hiljaa koko aterioinnin ajan.

…

Mukava kesäinen tuuli saa Suomen hiukset heilumaan. Lokit kiljuvat iloisina saadessaan napattua torilta kalaa. Myyjät sen sijaan eivät ole läheskään yhtä iloisia niiden onnistuessa varastamaan itselleen illallisen.

Suomi istuu puisen laatikon päällä Helsingissä ja odottaa. Hän on jälleen käymässä "kotona", kuten niin monta kertaa ennenkin. Mutta nyt hän sai ilman minkäänlaista ennakkovaroitusta ilmoituksen, että Venäjä ja itse tsaari ovat tulossa paikanpäälle.

Jos Suomi ei pahasti erehdy, asia saattaa liittyä uuteen kansannousuun jonka Puola aloitti jo viime tammikuussa. Toisaalta Suomi ei ymmärrä, miksi Venäjä vaivautuu saapumaan tänne. Hänhän on yrittänyt jo jonkin aikaa epätoivoisesti taltuttaa kapinaa, eikö hän vain hukkaa aikaansa käydessään täällä? Sen parempi kai Puolalle.

Seitsemän tuntia, hän on odottanut laatikon päällä jo seitsemän tuntia. Kumpikin on myöhässä, mutta hän ei voi oikeastaan poistua, sillä hän lupasi odottaa tässä. Hänen tuurillaan he saapuvat juuri silloin, kun hän käväisee jossain. Mutta ainakaan hän ei odota yksin, tsaarin vierailu kerää aina valtavan kansanjoukon seuraamaan tapahtumaa.

Aurinko lämmittää vielä niin mukavasti, Suomi pohtii, sulkee silmänsä ja kohdistaa katseensa kohti aurinkoa. Ikävä kyllä, pian pilvi peittää sen taakseen. Tai ainakin hän luuli sitä ensin pilveksi.

"Suomi."

Kyseinen maa ponnahtaa pystyyn laatikkonsa päältä. Venäjä seisoo hänen edessään ja tuijottaa häntä hetken ilmeettömänä. Sitten hän tarraa Suomea paidasta olkapään kohdalta ja nykäisee hieman ylöspäin.

"Mitä nyt?", Suomi kysyy hieman säikähtäneenä. Asento, johon hänet on väännetty, on ikävän tuntuinen.

"Sinä olet jo saanut oman postimerkin ja valuutan käyttöösi, mutta silti sinä käyttäydyt näin. Miksi, mitä sinä vielä haluat?", Venäjä kysyy työntäen kasvonsa melkein kiinni hänen kasvoihinsa. Nyt hän jo hymyilee, sitä hymyä, jonka hän väläyttää silloin kun on ärsyyntynyt.

"En… en ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat?", Suomi takeltelee ja on ihan oikeasti pudonnut jo kärryiltä.

"Kaikki muut ovat lähettäneet minulle lupauksen olla uskollisia ja ovat tuominneet Puolan kapinan. Vain sinulta ja kapinoitsijoilta ei näytä tulleen minkäänlaista paperia. Oletko sinäkin yksi pikku kapinoitsijoistani, oletko?", hän kysyy sivellen Suomen poskea sormellaan.

"O-olisiko sellainenkin pitänyt erikseen lähettää? K-katso ympärillesi, näkyykö täällä jotain kapinaa?", Suomi vastaa virnistäen hermostuneesti. Kyllä hän tiesi, että häneltä odotettiin jotain sen tyylistä paperia, mutta hän toivoi, että sitä katsottaisiin läpi sormien. Hän ei halua enää asettua niin suorasti Puolaa vastaan. Mutta ei hän tiennyt, että se paperi, tai pikemminkin sen puuttuminen, otettaisiin näin vakavasti.

Suomi kuulee Venäjän hymähtävän ja tuntee hänen irrottavan otteensa kauluksesta. Venäjä vilkuilee hetken ympärilleen.

"Täällä vaikuttaa kyllä rauhalliselta… olenko saanut väärää tietoa?", hän vilkaisee Suomea sivusilmällä. Tämä nyökkäilee varmistaakseen asian olevan näin. Väkijoukko on saanut näköhavainnon tsaarista ja yrittää heiluttaa hänelle innoissaan – onneksi, Suomi ajattelee. Ei kai kapinassa näin käyttäydyttäisi, pitäähän Venäjänkin tajuta se?

"Ah, ilmeisesti väärä hälytys sitten.", hän kohauttaa olkapäitään, kuin tämä ei olisi mitenkään harvinaista.

"Käsken lähettää tykkiveneet pois, niille on parempaakin käyttöä.", Venäjä toteaa lähinnä itselleen. Suomi vilkuilee merellä liikkuvia tykkiveneitä, hän luuli niiden olevan täällä tsaarin takia, mutta ilmeisesti ne lähettiin tänne varmuuden vuoksi – hänen vuokseen.

Äkkiä hän tuntee kevyen otteen hartioissaan ja hänet käännetään taas kohtaamaan Venäjän katse.

"Kiltti suuriruhtinaskunta.", Venäjä myhäilee. "Haluatko kuulla jotain kivaa?"

Suomi näyttää entistä hämmästyneemmältä äkillisestä mielenmuutoksesta, mutta nyökkää päätään. Venäjä tuntuu nauttivan hänen täydellisestä hämmennyksestään.

"En vielä kertonut tätä sinulle, koska ehdin jo luulla, että joudut kokemaan Puolan kohtalon. Ja jos niin olisi käynyt, et olisi todellakaan kuullut tätä, mutta päätin viimein kutsua kokoon ne sinun valtiopäiväsi. Niitähän sinä halusit, eikö totta?"

Suomesta tuntuu, että hän kuuli jälleen kerran väärin. Kaikki ympärillä oleva hälinä tuntuu katoavan ja hän tuntee innostuksen nousevan jostain sisältään. Hän on odottanut tätä pienen ikuisuuden, hänen suurin toiveensa! Ei kai Venäjä nyt vain laske leikkiä?

"Ihanko totta? Kiitos!", hän vastaa ihan pökerryksissä.

"Mikset sinä ikinä usko mitään kerrasta?", Venäjä huokaisee. "Ihan tosi."

Suomi pyörähtää ympäri. Hänen on kerrottava tämä jollekulle, ihan kenelle vain. Hän ei tosin saa otettua askeltakaan kun Venäjä tarraa häntä jälleen kauluksesta takaapäin. Tällä kertaa ei tosin niin rajusti.

"Ei, ei, ei, sinä tulet nyt takaisin kotiin. En pidä siitä, että kaikki harhailevat jossain tällaisena aikana. Ne valtiopäivät pidetään sitten vasta syyskuussa."

Suomi nyökkää. Hänellä ei ole syytä väittää vastaan, innostus kuplii hänen sisällään.

* * *

Krimin sota/Oolannin sota vähän yksinkertaisena versiona, koska kirjoitin siitä jo kerran ja olisi alkanut toistaa liikaa itseään. Ahvenanmaankin pitäisi olla periaatteessa mukana, mutta koska sille ei ole hahmoa Hetaliassa sen on vähän pakko loistaa poissaoloaan... enkä viitsi Kukkista Ahvenanmaaksi laittaa, kyllä he nyt oman hahmon tarvitsisivat.


	8. Täysi katastrofi

Puolalla ei ollut tälläkään kertaa onnea puolellaan. Kaikki tietävät, että hänelle kävi tällä kerralla edelliskertaakin huonommin, mutta kukaan ei ole varsinaisesti nähnyt häntä kansannousun kukistamisen jälkeen. Venäjä vain ilmoitti, ettei Puola ole enää yhtään mitään, eikä häntä saa enää edes kutsua Puolaksi. Hän on kuulemma nykyään vain Veikselin maakunta. Ainakin hän on yhä elossa, missä sitten onkaan tällä hetkellä.

Ei niin, että he niin vain voisivatkaan kuolla, siihen tarvittaisiin jokin niin hirveä teko, ettei sitä kovin moni halua edes ajatella, tai sitten niin suuri muutos, ettei maata enää entiseksi tunnista. Jos näin tapahtuu, on nuoremman sukupolven aika ottaa ohjat. Jos siis seuraaja on jo olemassa. Jos ei ole, niin se on siinä sitten.

Liettua oli tälläkin kertaa osallisena Puolan kansannousuun. Venäjä huolehti hänenkin rankaisemisestaan henkilökohtaisesti, mutta Liettua ei ole puhunut asiasta mitään toisille, ei edes Virolle tai Latvialle. Vain se tiedetään, että hänen työtaakkaansa on lisätty entisestään. Latviakin sai kuulla Venäjältä kunniansa, hän oli ilmeisesti avustanut Liettuaa lähdössä.

Sitten on vielä Venäjän siskojen tapaus – kansannousussa oli jälleen mukana sekä Ukrainan ja Valko-Venäjän kansalaisia. He ovat tällä hetkellä Venäjän työhuoneessa tämän kanssa. Ja koska aina on hyvä tietää missä mennään, ovat Suomi, Viro ja Bessarabia asettuneet hyviin asemiin oven ulkopuolelle. Se on hieman raollaan, joten puhe kuuluu ulos kohtalaisen selkeästi.

"Älä kutsu sitä murteeksi, se on kieli, minun kieleni.", Ukraina kuuluu huokaisevan tuskaisesti. Hän on ilmeisesti murtumispisteessä.

"Mitä vikaa minun kielessäni sitten on? Ja ajattele, olisimme paljon läheisempiä jos vain omaksuisit sen, eikä sinun kansalaisesi tarvitsisi mennä enää mukaan Puol… Veikselin hullutuksiin.", Venäjän ääni kuulostaa hämmentyneeltä, kuin hän ei ymmärtäisi mikä tässä on ongelmana.

"Minullakin on jonkinlainen tunneside omaan kieleen, haluaisin kuulla sitä edes joskus.", Valko-Venäjä keskeyttää yllättävän varovasti, "En ymmärrä miksi halusit kieltää sen minulta lähes kokonaan?".

"Sinä olet vielä nuorempi ja naiivimpi kuin Ukraina, kielesi sekoittaa ilmeisesti sinun pääsi vielä pahemmin."

"Mutta…"

"Ei muttia, sinä, Veiksel ja Liettua ette enää käytä kieliänne, käyttäkää venäjää.", Venäjä viittoo kädellään ilmaa, asia on loppuun käsitelty, "Itse asiassa kaikkien pitäisi käyttää enemmän venäjää, se ilmeisesti pitää hullutukset pois mielestä. Ja mitä ideaa on käyttää vain jotain murresanastoa?", viimeinen lausahdus on kohdistettu Ukrainalle.

"Hyvä pikkuveli,", Ukraina painaa kätensä pöytää vasten ja painottaa sanaa "pikku", "Minä välitän sinusta, välitän todella. Mutta toisinaan minun tekisi mieli läiskäistä tämä käteni suoraan sinun poskeesi, koska sinä et ymmärrä mistään mitään.", hän saa sanottua ennen kuin hänen silmänsä kostuvat. Hän kääntyy ja lähtee kävelemään ulos huoneesta mielenosoituksellisesti, kädet nyrkkiin puristettuna. Eleen pilaa vain suuri niiskaus, joka ehtii ulos ilmoille ennen kuin hän pääsee ovesta ulos.

Suomi, Viro ja Bessarabia vilkaisevat toisiinsa kuullessaan lähestyvät askeleet. He eivät ehdi juosta pois paikalta, joten he yrittävät liiskautua seinää vasten mahdollisimman pieniksi ja vain toivoa, ettei heitä nähtäisi.

Mutta toivo on turha, heti kun Ukraina astuu ulos ovesta silmiään pyyhkien, hänen katseensa kohdistuu heihin.

"Hei, mitä te…?",

"Heh heh, ei mitään. Satuttiin vain olemaan lähistöllä.", Suomi ehtii kuiskaamaan hermostuneesti.

"Ei niin yhtään mitään.", Viro jatkaa.

"Me vain pyyhimme vähän pölyjä.", Bessarabia sopertaa, pyyhkien hihaansa ovenkarmiin.

"Niin varmaan. Kuten hyvin tiedätte, minulla on sisko ja veli, en usko ihan mitä tahansa loruja.", Ukraina hätistää heitä leikkimielisesti pois ovelta. "Te varmaan kuulitte kaiken?", hän kysyy, kun he ovat päässeet kauemmas.

Suomi nyökkää päätään. "Johtuiko kielto siitä kapinasta?"

"Kai se siihen jonkin verran vaikutti. Mutta onhan se ollut tällaista jo jonkin aikaa. Minultahan ei kieltä vielä varsinaisesti kielletty, sitä kun ei kuulemma ole edes olemassa."

"Minustakin on tuntunut siltä jo pitkään, että Venäjä yrittää päästä saksan kielestä eroon korvaamalla sen venäjällä. Mutta vaikka hän kuinka yrittää, ihmiset ovat sen sijaan uudelleen ihastuneet viron kieleen, vaikka sillä ei mitään asemaa olekaan.", Viro nykäisee ylpeänä lasejaan ylemmäs.

"Minulla on vähän toisenlaisia ongelmia.", Suomi huokaisee. "Ihmiset ovat alkaneet kinastella siitä, pitäisikö minun puhua ruotsia vai suomea nyt, kun suomen kieltä on saatu vähän nostettua ahdingostaan. Senaatti suhtautuu suomeen vieläkin halveksuen, mutta tsaari määräsi, että siitä pitää tulla virallinen kieli 20 vuoden sisällä ruotsin ja venäjän rinnalle… Oma venäjänkielen taitoni on tosin vieläkin aika surkealla mallilla. Jos ihmiset puhuvat oikein hitaasti, niin silloin saan ehkä selvää."

"Haluatko oppitunteja?", Ukraina kysyy. "Minä osaan kyllä venäjää, mutta en minä omasta kielestäni haluaisi kokonaan luopua."

"Ei minulla ole oikein aikaa sellaiselle." Suomi naurahtaa.

"Sinä oletkin ollut viimeaikoina paljon poissa.", Bessarabia toteaa.

"Useita kuukausia kerrallaan.", Viro täydentää lauseen.

"Joo, on paljon tekemistä omalla vastuualueella. Uskon että osaan kaiken jo aika mallikkaasti.", hän kertoo iloisesti hymyillen.

Suomi ei oikeastaan haluaisi kertoa sen tarkemmin. Hänellä on äkkiä miltei kaikki valta omista asioistaan, ei aivan kaikista, mutta hänelle tärkeistä. Ja kun miltei kaikilla muilla menee paljon huonommin, ei silloin viitsi paljon omista iloistaan ja pienistä ongelmistaan avautua. Se tuntuu kiusalliselta.

Sensuuriakaan hänellä ei juuri enää ole, joten kirjeet kyllä kulkisivat ongelmitta Ruotsille, mutta hän ei enää tiedä miten aloittaa kirjettä hänelle. Ja haluaisiko Ruotsi muka kuulla kaikista hänen uudistuksistaan?

Onneksi on sentään Kukkamuna, jolle kertoa päivän tapahtumista.

…

Koko portaikko huojuu hänen silmissään ja päätä särkee. Pahinta kuitenkin on, että Suomi tietää täsmälleen mistä tämä johtuu. Hän ei tosiaankaan ole juonut tänään mitään vettä vahvempaa, hän miltei toivoo että tämä johtuisi vain jostain muutamasta lasillisesta.

Hänen tilansa on muuttunut aikaisempaa pahemmaksi, ja hän toivoo vain pääsevänsä jotenkin sänkyyn. Mutta siinä tapauksessa hänen pitäisi päästä portaat ylös, mutta askelmat näyttävät hengästyttävän korkeilta. Hän tuntee kylmän hien nousevan pintaan ja sen jälkeen hän romahtaa naamalleen portaikkoon. Joku huudahtaa hänen nimensä. Ilmeisesti se oli Liettua, hän ehtii ajatella ennen kuin maailma alkaa pyöriä ja hän menettää tajuntansa.

Suomi herää outoon kolahteluun. Hän tajuaa olevansa vuoteessaan, otsallaan kostea liina. Kolahtelu taasen johtuu Venäjästä, joka käy läpi hänen lipastonsa paperikasaa.

"Mitä…?", hän kysyy, yrittäen nousta, mutta päässä heittää yhä. Hän kaatuu takaisin makuulle.

"Kauanko aioit salata tämän?", Venäjä kysyy tyynesti heiluttaen paperia kädessään. "Sinulla on huutava ruokapula! Etkö sanonut, ettei mitään ongelmia ole?"

"Mi-minä kyllä ajattelin, ettei siitä muodostu suurta ongelmaa. Halusin hoitaa asian itse."

"Oi, kuinka hienosti hoidettu", Venäjä heittää takaisin silkkisellä äänellä. "Tajuat varmaan, että nyt on talvi ja meret ovat jäässä. Muut kulkuyhteydet ovat heikot. Miten ajattelit ostaa lisää ruokaa väellesi? Älä sano, ettet ole miettinyt niin pitkälle."

"En osannut ajatella, että ilma kylmenisi tänä vuonna niin nopeasti että meret jäätyvät aikaisemmin. Se ei ole normaalia."

"Miten kauan tätä on edes jatkunut? Ja onko sinulla edes rahaa ostaa mitään?"

"Ei… ei oikeastaan. Yritän parhaillaan saada lainaa jostakin. Ja halla ja sateet ovat pilanneet sadon jo useina vuosina peräkkäin. Sekään ei ole normaalia, sää on mennyt ihan sekaisin.", Suomi puhuu katkonaisesti silmät kiinni, miltei jo itkua tuhertaen. Hän on mokannut, ja oikein pahasti onkin.

"Minullakin on nälänhätää, mutta vain pohjoisosissa. Lisään sinut hätäapukomitean nimiluetteloon, mutta ymmärrät varmaan, että sinun alueellesi ei ole minkäänlaisia rautatieyhteyksiä ja apua kaivataan kipeästi muuallakin. Pysy sängyssä, äläkä tuhlaa turhaan energiaa. Minua tästäkin varmaan syytetään.", hän tuhahtaa murjottavan oloisena lähtiessään huoneesta.

Sänky tuntuu keinuvan Suomen selän alla. Miksi ihmeessä hän ei toiminut aiemmin? Ehkä siksi, että kaikki alkoi näyttää jo valoisammalta ja sato näytti onnistuvan… mutta sitten alkoi sataa. Satoi monta päivää ja kaikki pilaantui peltoon. Sen jälkeen hän yritti levittää tiedotteita, joissa kerrottiin miten sienistä ja erilaisista sammaleista saa aikaan ruokaa, puiden kaarnastakin. Mutta sitten iskivät kulkutaudit. Valtavat ihmislaumat vaeltavat kerjäämässä ruokaa ja samalla levittävät tappavia tauteja.

"Hei, oletko hereillä?", Viro kysyy ovelta. Suomi ynähtää jotain vastaukseksi.

"Kuulin tilastasi, ihmettelinkin miksi olit niin kalpea. Kuule…"

"Mitä", Suomi saa kysyttyä, päässä jyskyttää.

"Alankomaat on tilannut eräältä kauppiaaltani yhden erän viljaa. Hän aikoi valmistaa siitä olutta, mutta kuultuaan nälänhädästä, hän päätti ettei tarvitsekaan sitä. Sinulla olisi mahdollisuus ostaa ainakin se erä. Se voitaisiin saada ehkä höyrylaivoilla perille asti."

"Ai, hienoa. Ehkä tästä vielä selvitään.", hän yrittää hymyillä rohkaisevasti Virolle. Onhan se jonkinlainen apu asiaan. Viro hymyilee takaisin ja nostaa peukalon kannustavasti pystyyn vetäytyessään pois ovelta.

"Tiedätkö mitä?", Suomi kysyy Kukkamunalta kun Viro on jo poistunut huoneesta. Tietäen, ettei vastausta tule, hän jatkaa, "Minä tarvitsisin 4 miljoonaa tynnyriä viljaa pelastaakseni kaikki. Arvaa kuinka paljon minulla on sitä tällä hetkellä?"

Suomi pitää pienen tauon saadakseen hengityksen kulkemaan taas tasaisesti.

"Et sitten uskaltanut arvata. Minulla on vain hieman yli 2 miljoonaa tynnyriä. Niin, tiedän, minä olin yhtä pahassa pulassa viimeksi satoja vuosia sitten."

Miksi hän ei ole kerännyt rahaa rautatieverkostoon? Miksi hän ei ole yrittänyt kehittää maataloutta? Miksi ruokaa yhä viedään jonkin verran ulkomaille, jos sitä ei ole edes omalle kansalle? Miksi ihmeessä hän luuli silloin vuosia sitten, että hän olisi jotenkin kehittynyt autonomian ansioista, hänhän oli täysin naiivi! Miksi ihmeessä hän on ollut niin pölvästi! Täyspölvästi!

Hänen pitää tehdä kaikki tuo ja suurentaa varmuusvarastoja. Jos hän siis selviää tästä edes hengissä.


	9. Tapaus Bulgaria

Sora rouskahtelee Suomen jalkojen alla kun hän kävelee kohti tuttua kartanoa. Sulanut lumi on muodostanut maahan lätäköitä, eikä kesän tuloa voi enää mikään luultavasti estää.

Suomi on jo paljon paremmassa kunnossa; nälänhätää seurannut sato onnistui ja ruokaa riittää jälleen kaikille eloonjääneille, ainakin tarpeeksi paljon hengissä pysymiseen. Kulkutaudit olivatkin sitten vähän suurempi ongelma ja niiden kanssa taisteltiin kauemmin, mutta lopulta nekin selätettiin suurimmaksi osaksi. Kuin todistaakseen itselleen olevansa jälleen voimissaan, Suomi kävelee eteenpäin reippaasti taukoja pitämättä.

Saapuessaan ovelle, hän katuu mielessään kiirehtimistään. Hän on nykyään paljon poissa kartanolta, eikä sinne paluu nykyään tunnu kovin mukavalta. Hänen olisi pitänyt viivytellä matkalla mahdollisimman kauan ja nauttia vain hiljaisuudesta, sillä tuolla sisällä ei ole koskaan kovin rauhaisaa. Sen lisäksi siellä saa aina varoa normaalia enemmän sanojaan, hän ei ikinä meinaa muistaa sitä oleiltuaan pitkän aikaa omalla alueellaan.

No, täällä sitä nyt kuitenkin taas ollaan, Suomi toteaa itselleen ja nostaa käden oven rautaiselle kolkuttimelle. Hänellä ei oikeastaan ollut muuta mahdollisuutta kuin tulla taas takaisin, Venäjältä tuli käsky saapua heti kotiin; hänellä on jälleen jotain hankaluuksia Turkin kanssa ja kaikkien pitää osallistua hätäkokoukseen. Tai ei Venäjällä oikeastaan ole tällä kertaa mitään osallisuutta Turkin ongelmiin, Turkki vain on saanut lähes koko Euroopan raivoihinsa kukistamalla kapinoita omissa vasallivaltioissaan ja Venäjä on myös erityisen tuohtunut tästä.

Suomi joutuu koputtamaan oveen muutamaan otteeseen ennen kuin Liettua avaa sen hänelle. He vaihtavat tervehdykset ja Liettua kehottaa häntä kiiruhtamaan kokoushuoneeseen, kaikki muut ovat jo paikalla. Hän seuraa Liettuaa huoneeseen ja livahtaa istumaan vapaalle paikalle Viron vierelle.

"Hyvä että saavuit näin nopeasti. Venäjä jo tuossa ehti jupisemaan, että sinä olet nykyään aivan liian paljon poissa täältä.", Viro yrittää kuiskata hänelle huomaamattomasti.

"Niinkö?", siinä tapauksessa on ehkä sittenkin hyvä, ettei hän hidastellut vielä matkallaan tänne. Ei ole kuitenkaan hyvä asia, että Venäjä on pannut hänen poissaolonsa merkille.

"Hys kaikki!", Venäjä sihahtaa pöydän päässä ja lopettaa kartan tutkimisen. "Tämä on vakava paikka. Turkki on juuri kukistanut Bulgarian vapaustaistelun verisesti. Hänen on turha luulla, että jättäisin tätä tähän."

Pöydän toisella puolella Puola pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta pysyy kuitenkin hiljaa. He kaikki ovat kuulleet huhuja siitä, mitä Bulgarialle on tapahtunut, eikä se ole mitään kaunista kuultavaa.

"Onhan isoveli kunnossa?", Bessarabia kysyy varovasti, kättään nostaen. Hänen veljensä kun asuu yhä Turkin luona.

"Romania oli kyllä ihan yhtenä kappaleena kun viimeksi näin hänet.", Venäjä mulkoilee Bessarabiaa loukkaantuneen näköisenä, "Et kai sinä yhä kaipaa häntä? Minähän sanoin, että voit kutsua minua isoveljeksi jos tahdot?"

"E-en toki… kunhan vain ajattelin, etteivät levottomuudet leviä laajemmalle.", Bessarabia selittää Valko-Venäjän silmien kipunoidessa häntä kohti. Ilmeisesti hänen mielestään vain hän saisi käyttää tuota nimitystä veljestään.

"Hyvä! Romania saattaa jopa olla hyvä liittolainen, jos sota Turkkia vastaan syttyy. Minun pitää vain varmistaa, etten saa taas Englantia tai jotain hänen pikku kätyreistään kimppuuni, jos menen auttamaan Bulgariaa. Mutta tällä hetkellä näyttää siltä, että hekin ovat saaneet Turkin teoista tarpeekseen. Preussi ainakin tuntuu olevan puolellani, siitä hänen uudesta mysteerisestä veljestään en tiedä, enkä oikeastaan välitäkään tietää.", Venäjä myhäilee.

Sota Turkkia vastaan, Suomi miettii ja tuijottaa pöydän reunaa hajamielisen näköisenä. Ja se on ilmeisesti Bulgarian vapauttamiseksi, ei hänen kukistamisekseen, niin kuin Puolan tapauksessa oli? Ja jos Aleksanterikin on sitä mieltä, että sinne pitää mennä, siinä tapauksessa hänkin varmaan voisi…

"Oletan, että tuette minua ortodoksisten veljiemme vapautuksessa?", Venäjä suuntaa kysymyksensä lähinnä Ukrainalle ja Valko-Venäjälle, jotka nyökkäävät päätään.

"Minä tuen myös ortodoksiveljeni vapautusta!", Suomi huudahtaa yllättäen lyöden nyrkkinsä pöytään. Hämmästyneet katseet kääntyvät häntä kohti.

"Ethän sinä ole ortodoksi…?", Venäjä saa viimein suunsa auki.

"No, en…", Suomi sopertaa tajuten, että kaikki huomio on nyt kiinnittynyt häneen. Hänen ei oikeastaan pitänyt sanoa tuota ääneen. Ei ainakaan aivan tuolla tavalla.

"Tunnetko sinä sitten Bulgarian?", Venäjä jatkaa uteliaana.

"En oikeastaan. En ole ikinä tavannutkaan.", Suomi naurahtaa ja jatkaa, "Ajattelin vain, että kaartini voisi olla hyödyksi, hankkia lisäkokemusta maailmalta... Kai se käy?"

Venäjä on hetken hiljaa ja hymähtää sitten hyväntuulisesti, "Tietenkin. Pienikin apu voi olla tarpeen. Hyvä että tarjouduit vapaaehtoiseksi ennen kuin ehdin edes kysyä. Teiltä muilta en kysykään, koska oletan automaattisesti, että tuette minua."

"Mutta…", Suomelle tuli äkkiä eräs asia mieleen, "Et kai sinä vain… tuota noin, suunnittele pitäväsi Bulgariaa itselläsi?"

"Mitä sinä minusta oikein luulet?", Venäjä virnistää siristäen silmiään, "Että keräilen muita maita sattumanvaraisesti?"

Mitä tuohonkin nyt sanoisi, Suomi pohtii. Venäjä on imperiumi, ja ne yleensä tuntuvat tekevän juuri sitä. Onneksi hänen ei ilmeisesti oletetakaan vastaavan mitään, sillä Venäjä on kääntynyt keskustelemaan Kazakstanin kanssa.

"Turkki on luultavasti hänen pääkohteensa, ei Bulgarian pitäminen.", Viro sipisee hänelle jälleen mietteliään näköisenä.

"Turkki?", Suomi suhahtaa hänelle takaisin vähän liian kovaäänisesti. Hän jatkaa hiljentäen ääntään, "Haluaako Venäjä pitää Turkin? En voi kuvitella häntä tiskaamassa jonkun toisen talossa pieni pinkki essu yllään…"

"Ei varmaan koko Turkkia, vain Istanbulin.", Viro tarkentaa.

"Joo, ei se ole varmasti sattumaa, että tsaarit nimeävät poikansa toisinaan Konstantineiksi.", Latvia nyökyttelee Viron toisella puolella tietävän näköisenä päätään.

"Konstantineiksi? Ai niin, Istanbulin entinen nimihän oli Konstantinopoli.", Suomi tajuaa napsauttaen sormiaan.

"Niin. Hän aikoo luultavasti yrittää iskeä kolme kärpästä yhdellä iskulla; vapauttaa ortodoksiset 'veljensä', kostaa tappionsa Krimin sodassa ja ehkä vielä saavuttaa ikiaikaisen tavoitteensa, Konstantinopolin.", Viro nostaa silmälasejaan ylemmäs pohtiva ilme kasvoillaan. "Tästä voi tulla vielä suurempikin selkkaus."

Suomi nyökkäilee päätään lähinnä osoittaakseen kuuntelevansa. No, hän ei luultavasti osallistu muuhun kuin Bulgarian auttamiseen, hänen kaartinsa kun on aika pieni.

…

Suomi istuu tuolilla heilutellen jalkaansa ja hyräilee hiljaa itsekseen.

"_Kauan on kärsitty vilua ja nälkä Balkanin vuorilla taistellessa."_

Venäjä on huonolla tuulella. Hän kävelee viereisessä huoneessa pientä ympyrää ja manaa muita suurvaltoja. Bulgaria istuu hänen lähellään ja yrittää saada hänet rauhoittumaan.

"_Musiikki se pelasi, kun pojat ne marssi Gornij Dubnjakin valleilla."_

Venäjä ei kuitenkaan näytä yhtään sen rauhallisemmalta. Muut talossa asuvat valtiot yrittävät olla mahdollisimman huomaamattomia, Suomikin hyräilee lähinnä pitääkseen ajatuksensa muualla. Venäjä selviytyi sodasta voittajana, mutta koki aika pahan tappion sen jälkeisissä neuvotteluissa.

"Miten ne edes kehtaavat tehdä tämän minulle?", Venäjä kysyy, ei erityisemmin keneltäkään muulta kuin itseltään.

"No, minä olen kuitenkin lähes täysin itsenäinen nykyään, Turkilla ei ole enää juuri sanomista minun asioihini, kiitos sinu…", Bulgaria yrittää sanoa Venäjän sanatulvan sekaan, mutta tämä ei kuuntele.

"Kaikki oli jo sovittu Turkin kanssa. Minä voitin ja sinustakin piti tulla oikeasti täysin itsenäinen! Mutta ei, Englannin ja sen Saksan piti sekaantua asiaan. Millä oikeudella kaikki jo sovittu pistettiinkin uusiksi? Lähes kaikki se mitä saavutin, meni uuden sopimuksen myötä, eivätkä he edes osallistuneet taisteluun."

"Hei, Serbia on nyt itsenäinen ja Romania myös ja…", Bulgaria yrittää jatkaa.

"Ja se Itävalta! Minkä vuoksi hän ja Unkari saivat rauhassa yhtään mitään! He eivät osallistuneet taisteluun millään tavalla. Tajuatko, he nöyryyttivät minua. He eivät selvästikään ota minua vakavasti. He luulevat, että voivat sivuuttaa minut täysin, kuin en olisi yhtään mitään.", Venäjä jatkaa yksinpuheluaan.

"Tuota…", Bulgaria epäröi, "Ehkä tulen takaisin paremmalla ajalla. Kiitos vielä kerran avustasi.", Hän nousee tuolilta, mutta vaikuttaa siltä, ettei Venäjä edes huomaa hänen poistumistaan.

"_Poikia on haudattuna Balkanin santaan toiselle puolelle Tonavan. Jos ruumiimme kuolee, niin sielumme jääpi perinnöksi armahan syntymämaan"._

Suomi sipisee yhä, kun Bulgaria kävelee hänen ohitseen. Yllättäen Bulgaria pysähtyy ja kääntyy ympäri.

"Ai niin, ja kiitos sinullekin. Kuulin, että sinulla oli omia joukkoja mukana.", hän osoittaa sanansa Suomelle.

"Äh, joo. Ihan pieni kaarti siellä vain oli, tuskin se juuri lopputulokseen vaikutti. Mutta kiitos kiittämästä.", Suomi myhäilee hämmentyneenä.

Bulgaria nyökkää ja jatkaa sitten matkaansa kohti ulko-ovea. Venäjä on huonolla tuulella, mutta Suomi tuntee olonsa varsin tyytyväiseksi. Paljon parempi lopputulos kuin sen Puolan tapauksen kanssa. Kaartikin sai uuden kunnianimen, se on nykyään Vanhan kaartin pataljoona.

"_Hurraa, nyt komppania kotiamme kohti Suomemme suloisille rannoille!"_

Hän toivoo vain, etteivät hänen kansalaisensa nimittelisi häntä "suloiseksi" omissa lauluissaan…

* * *

Bessarabia on siis tässä Moldova, koska suurin osa nykyistä Moldovaa on vanhaa Bessarabiaa. Ja Turkkia pitäisi oikeastaan nimittää Osmanien valtakunnaksi eikä Turkiksi. Olisikohan pitänyt kirjoittaa itse sodastakin, tästä tuli vähän lyhyt?


	10. Alamäki alkaa

Jos joku selviää yhdestä murhayrityksestä, häntä pidetään erityisen onnekkaana. Jos kahdesta, kaikki kortit tuntuvat olevan hänen puolellaan. Seitsemästä murhayrityksestä selvinnyttä pidetään jo miltei kuolemattomana, ainakin Suomi oli jo alkanut kallistua tälle kannalle. Mutta sitten tuli se kahdeksas kerta…

Tsaari on kuollut.

Suomi lojuu kauniisti kirjailulla nojatuolilla, jonka puiset käsinojat on kaiverrettu niin täyteen kuvioita, että ne tuntuvat kurjilta käsivarsien alla. Häntä masentaa, ihan oikeasti. He kaikki ovat kokoontuneet samaan huoneeseen, eivät tosin tällä kertaa omasta tahdostaan.

Heitä halutaan kuulustella ja varmistaa, ettei heillä ole henkilökohtaisesti mitään tekemistä attentaatin kanssa. Ja tämä koskee itse Venäjääkin, sillä tsaari on aina hänenkin yläpuolellaan. Suomi ei tosin voi olla ajattelematta sitä venäläisparkaa, joka joutuu esittämään kysymyksiä omalle, jättikokoiselle valtiolleen, joka on kaiken lisäksi pahalla tuulella.

Eikä hän voi sillekään mitään, että hänen ajatuksensa viivähtävät myös Puolassa. Tämä on otettu kuulusteltavaksi heistä ensimmäisenä, sillä jostain syystä kaikki tuntuvat epäilevän aina häntä, kun jotain tällaista tapahtuu. Eivätkä nämä sotilaspiirit ole hänelle kovin ystävällisiä.

"Tämän siitä saa, kun yrittää miellyttää kaikkia. Tsaari oli aivan liian pehmeä, pitää käyttää useammin ruoskaa."

Venäjä mutisee. Hän yrittää keskittyä Liettuan kanssa ajankuluksi aloittamaansa shakkipeliin ja pyörittää vodkalasia toisessa kädessään. Suomi seuraa hetken lasin liikkeitä, houkutus hankkia lasi itsellekin on suuri, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan anna sille periksi. Hän vain vollottaisi jotain typerää omalla kyselyvuorollaan, jos hän nyt sortuisi.

"En nyt sanoisi, että pehmeä…", Liettua nieleskelee, mutta hänet keskeytetään.

"Tsaari halusi, että vapautan maaorjat ja miten he nyt kiittävät häntä, räjäyttämällä kappaleiksi! Valittavat siitä, ettei heillä ole maata mitä viljellä… valittavat… eivät tee mitään muuta kuin valittavat…", Venäjä jupisee yhä siirtäessään tornin ruuduilla eteenpäin, syöden Liettuan sotilaan.

Heillä ei ole maata. Suomenkin alueen torpparit ovat valittaneet jostain samansuuntaisesta, juolahtaa hänen mieleensä, mutta hän heittää sen nopeasti ajatuksistaan. Hänellä ei ole nyt aikaa pohtia niin vaikeita asioita, ehkä sitten joskus myöhemmin. Ei hän tiedä vielä, mitä asialle muka pitäisi tehdä. Ja eikös hänellä ole kaikenlaisia asiantuntijoita senaatissa, heidän tehtävänsähän se on.

"Kaikki on muka niin huonosti. Tekin aina kapinoitte, kun on niin epämukavaa. Ei minullakaan ole mikään huonosti. Ehkä kaikkien pitäisi olla enemmän kuin minä, silloin kaikilla olisi hauskaa.", Venäjä tulee nyökäten johtopäätökseen odottaessaan Liettuan seuraavaa siirtoa.

Mitäs tuo oli olevinaan, Suomi vilkaisee heidän suuntaansa vaivihkaa. Ei kuulostanut mitenkään hyvältä. Hän huomaa Viron ja Latviankin vilkaisevan toisiaan.

"Mutta…", Liettua on jo aikeissa siirtää ratsua, mutta perääntyy päätöksestään ennen kuin ehtii tarttua tähän kiinni. "Ethän sinäkään, tuota, ole onnellinen. Eikö sinullakin ole niitä omia kapinoitsijoita? Ei se ole ikinä kovin hyvä merkki.", hän rohkenee sanoa.

"Mitä sinä höpiset? Eivät ne kapinoitsijat minun ole.", Venäjä pudistaa vakavana päätään.

"A-ai? Keitä he sitten ovat?", Liettua siirtää lähetin puolihuolimattomasti vain johonkin, peläten vastausta.

"En minä tiedä! Tuntemattomia tunkeilijoita ulkovalloista, jotka eivät osaa leikkiä kiltisti. Minä en yhtään tykkää niistä. Ja kuninkaasi ei pääse enää pakenemaan, shakkimatti, Liettua! Sinä et keskity nyt ollenkaan tähän peliin, eikä voittamisessasi ole mitään mieltä jos et edes välitä häviöstä."

"Anteeksi! Tämä kaikki vain hermostuttaa minua liikaa. Yritetään uudelleen."

Suomeakin hermostuttaa – ja masentaa. Joskus hän miettii oikein tosissaan, mitä hänkin täällä vielä tekee.

…

Joskus ennakkoaavistukset pitävät paikkansa. Siitä päivästä alkaen kaikki tuntui hieman toisenlaiselta. Ei kovin paljon, mutta jo jonkin verran.

"Suomi!", Suomi kääntyy kuullessaan jonkun kutsuvan häntä käytävällä.

"Kerropa minulle, mikä tämä on.", Venäjä hymyilee ja nostaa paperiarkin miltei kiinni hänen kasvoihinsa. Suomen täytyy perääntyä hieman nähdäkseen, mitä Venäjä oikein tarkoittaa.

"Se on… vanhentunut kutsu merimessuille.", hän sanoo totuudenmukaisesti.

"Niin on.", Venäjä nyökkäilee tyytyväisenä oikeaan vastaukseen, "Arvaa mistä löysin sen, sinun lipastonlaatikostasi.", hän vastaa itse odottelematta sen kummemmin Suomen vastausta aiempaan kysymykseensä.

"Mitä? Miksi sinä siellä olet käynyt? Minä…", Suomi vilkuilee vuoroin paperia ja vuoroin Venäjää. Tuo on siis juuri hänen kutsunsa.

"Ei, vaan tärkeämpi kysymys on, kävitkö sinä näillä hauskoilla merimessuilla? Ja miksi kutsu on osoitettu sinulle?"

"Kävin minä. Siellä puhuttiin vain valtameristä, ei se ollut mitään sen tärkeämpää. Ehkä sen ei arveltu kiinnostavan sinua.", Suomi vastaa epäröiden. Hän ei nyt oikein ymmärrä mitä ajetaan takaa.

"Ei, ei, ei.", Venäjä heristää Suomelle sormeaan, saaden hänet astumaan askeleen taaksepäin, "Ei sillä ole väliä, miksi minä en saanut kutsua. Sillä on väliä, miksen minä saanut _sinun_ kutsuasi, miksi se lähetettiin suoraan sinulle. Kenelläkään ei ole lupaa kutsua sinua yhtään mihinkään ilman minun lupaani. Eikä sinulla ole lupaa osallistua."

"Mutta eihän se ollut edes mikään tärkeä tapahtuma. Kerrottiin kaloista ja sen sellaisista ja Itämerestä. Olenhan minä ennekin ollut sellaisilla…"

"Kyllä minä tiedän mistä siellä puhuttiin. Miten luulit minun tienneen etsiä tämän kutsun käsiini ja sinun olleen paikalla, minulla on silmiä kaikkialla.", Venäjä nojautuu lähemmäs, avaten silmänsä hetkeksi ammolleen, saaden Suomen taas hieman perääntymään taaksepäin, "Siellä oli myös osanottajia Englannista ja Saksasta, tiesitkös sitä, hm?"

Suomi näyttää hämmentyneeltä. "Eivät Saksa ja Englanti olleet henkilökohtaisesti paikalla."

"Mutta Ruotsi oli. Niin, vaihdoitko sinä muutaman sanan rakkaan Ruotsisi kanssa. Kyllä, niin sinä teit! Sinä haluaisit olla yksi pohjoismaista, etkö vain haluaisikin?", Venäjä lepertelee synkästi.

"Minä vaihdoin vain muutamia kuulumisia!", Suomi yrittää ryhdistäytyä.

"Sen pitäisi olla kaikille selvää, että sinä olet minun. Vai pitäisikö tehdä se vielä selvemmäksi, mitäs sanot? Eräät piirit eivät pidä sinun itsenäisistä tempauksistasi. He haluavat pistää niille lopun, niin sanotusti."

"Minä…", Suomi aloittaa, mutta ei keksi jatkoa. Mitkä ihmeen piirit? Venäjä itsekö? Ja hän on autonominen, mitä pahaa niissä on? Hän ei ole rikkonut sääntöjä.

Kukaan ei saa lähettää sinulle jotain erillisiä kutsuja, ymmärrätkös?", Venäjä vetäytyy jälleen täyteen pituuteensa, päättäen ilmeisesti oudon saarnansa.

"Ymmärrän.", Suomi sanoo, vaikka ei itse asiassa ymmärrä yhtään, mikä tässä nyt on niin kauheaa. Messut olivat kaiken kaikkiaan aika tylsät.

Venäjä nyökkää, tuijottaa häntä hetken ja kiepsahtaa sitten ympäri jatkaakseen matkaa tulosuuntaansa. Suomi jää katselemaan hetkeksi hänen jälkeensä ja jatkaa sitten kulkuaan oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Mikä Venäjää oikein riivaa?", Suomi heittää kysymyksen Virolle hänet nähdessään. "Hän käyttäytyi oudommin kuin yleensä."

"Kaikki mahdollinen ja mahdoton.", Viro lausahtaa takaisin, "Luultavasti Saksa tällä hetkellä. Tai ehkä Englanti, kapinalliset tai jokin uusi uhka. Tai ne kaikki yhdessä."

"Juurihan hän ja Saksa tapasivat. He pyörivät tuolla minunkin alueellani, minä olin itse oppaana.", Suomi rojahtaa istumaan Viron vierelle.

"Ei kaikki silti välttämättä ole hyvin."

"Eipä kai niin.", Suomi nyökkäilee, "He käyttäytyivät molemmat aika oudosti, siis Saksa ja Venäjä…"

"Mitä tarkoitat?", Viro utelee.

"No, Saksa halusi kuulla orkesteriltani erään marssin. Ei siinä vielä mitään, mutta sitä marssia käytettiin Ruotsin ja minun sotiessa saksalaisia heimoja vastaan."

"No tuo on jo aika paha!", Viro naurahtaa.

"Joo, mutta ei tämä vielä mitään. Tämän jälkeen Venäjä ei kai halunnut olla vierastaan pahempi. Hän halusi myös kuulla marssin – ja sitä marssia taas käytettiin yleensä Ruotsin ja minun sotiessa Venäjää vastaan. Minusta tuntuu, ettei kumpikaan ollut ihan perillä näistä asioita ja ne marssit vain kuulostivat heistä hyviltä… Saksa itse asiassa kehui sitä marssia aika vuolaasti. Hän vaikutti muutenkin ihan mukavalta, kohteliaalta."

"Jos hän on yhtään samanlainen kuin isoveljensä, hänestä on parasta pysyä mahdollisimman kaukana.", Viro vakavoituu, "Minulla oli 'kunnia' asua Preussin kanssa kun hänet vielä tunnettiin Saksalaisena ritarikuntana, ja voin ihan rehellisesti todeta, että se mies on tärähtänyt. Täysin tärähtänyt."

"Samaa mieltä, minä vihaan häntä!", Liettua puuskahtaa heille kauempaa huoneesta, Puola nyökyttelee päätään hänen vierellään kädet puuskassa.

"Jos pitäisi valita kumpi on tärähtäneempi, Venäjä vai Preussi, en välttämättä osaisi valita.", Puola sihahtaa, "En usko, että omena on pudonnut kauas puusta Saksankaan kohdalla."

"Voi olla, en tunne Preussia kovin hyvin. Ruotsi yleensä hoiti kaikki keskustelut hänen kanssaan.", Suomi myöntää, "Saksa itse on muuten aivan liian vanha ollakseen syntynyt vain muutamia kymmeniä vuosia sitten."

"Preussi piti ilmeisesti häntä piilossa siipiensä suojassa niin kauan, kunnes hän oli valmis astumaan varsinaiseksi yhdistyneeksi valtioksi.", Viro pohtii.

"Ja sekoittamaan suurvaltioiden koko pakan. He eivät kai osanneet odottaa uutta valtapeluria areenalle.", Suomi jatkaa hivenen huolestuneisuutta äänessään.


	11. Kapinanpoikanen

Luonto on täällä todella kaunis, varsinkin tähän kesäiseen aikaan vuodesta. Puita niin kauas kuin silmä siintää ja sinisiä, koskemattomia jokia ja järviä näkyy siellä täällä. Ei ihme, että Suomi kykenee melkein uskottelemaan itselleen olevansa kotona, kunhan vain sulkee silmänsä ja kuuntelee luonnon ääniä. Hän ei tosin ole kotona, ehei, ei sinne päinkään - hän on Siperiassa. Siperiassa muutaman postimerkin takia.

Eräs paikallinen pariskunta on majoittanut hänet luokseen pientä maksua vastaan, eikä hän juuri muuta tee kuin metsästää ja kalastaa päivisin, ei täällä ole juuri muutakaan ajankulua ja ainakin ruokaa riittää. Hän on muuten nykyään jo aika pätevä ampuja, ja täällä hän saa ainakin lisäharjoitusta tähtäämiseen, jos ei muuta.

Muuten tämä paikka on yllättävän kansainvälinen. Ihmiset puhuvat puolaa, venäjää, saksaa, suomea ja niin edelleen, mutta he ovat kuitenkin kaikki Venäjän keisarikunnan alamaisia. Ja heidän lisäkseen täällä on varsinaisia paikallisia, joilla ei mene kovin hyvin. Suomi ei vieläkään voi kuvailla sitä tunnetta, joka nousi hänen sisällään kun hän kuuli heidän laskevan omalla kielellään ääneen ensimmäisen kerran; it, kat, kolm, njel, vet, khut. Ei vaadita paljoakaan mielikuvitusta saada siitä yksi, kaksi, kolme, neljä, viisi, kuusi… miten sekin voi olla mahdollista?

Paikallinen vartija kertoi, että täältä pääsee kyllä helposti pakoon, kunhan maksaa 3000 ruplaa poliisivoimille, mutta minne Suomi muka menisi? Hän ei ole kuka tahansa rikollinen, joka pystyisi kätkeytymään karattuaan väkijoukkoihin, ilmeisesti häntä ei tunneta täällä. Ei, hänet on määrätty tänne joksikin ajaksi, ja se aika hänen täytyy vain yrittää kuluttaa täällä.

Hän ei omasta mielestään ole rikollinen ensinkään. Täällä on ihan oikeita rikollisia, mahdollisia murhamiehiä ja varkaita, mutta sen lisäksi ihmisiä, joita epäillään vain pahojen tekojen suunnittelusta. Niin, ja tietenkin jotain täysin harhaista porukkaa, joka yrittää värvätä täällä ollessaan lisää ihmisiä johonkin suunnitteilla olevaan vallankumoukseen. Ilmeisesti koko tsaarin suku olisi surmattava, jotta heistä kukaan ei voi enää nousta valtaistuimelle, ja maasta pitäisi muodostaa demokratia ilman mitään sekopäisiä vallanpitäjiä. Ainahan he voivat haaveilla. Suomi on vain postimerkkirikollinen!

Niin, postimerkkirikollinen, eihän sellaista viitsi edes kertoa kellekään. Suomi nojaa puuhun ja laskeutuu pikku hiljaa istumaan maahan. Hän palaa mielessään siihen päivään jonka johdosta hän on nyt täällä.

"Tästä päivästä lähtien, sinulla ei ole enää omaa postilaitosta.", Venäjän sanat kaikuvat Suomen korvissa. "Etkä sinä tarvitse näin ollen omaa postimerkkiäkään.", havainnollistaakseen asian, Venäjä repäisee hänen leijonamerkkinsä irti vielä lähettämättömästä kirjeestä, jota Suomi pitää kädessään. Suomi jää katsomaan typertyneenä hänen jälkeensä kirje kädessään, josta puuttuu nyt kokonaan yksi kulma.

Venäjällä on nykyään jokin ihme vimma hankkiutua eroon kaikista erillisistä laitoksista. Hänen mielestään ne tekevät hänen hallintoalueistaan liian sekavan tilkkutäkin, kaikkien pitäisi olla enemmän yhtenäistä. Hänen postilaitoksensa on ollut jo pitkään hänen silmätikkunaan.

Suomi huokaisee ja nostaa arvottoman leijonamerkin lattialta ja palaa huoneeseensa laittamaan kirjeen uuteen kuoreen. Hän asettaa kuoren pöydälle ja vain tuijottaa sitä. Hänen on saatava kirje lähetettyä – se sisältää tärkeitä valtiollisia asioita - mutta se ei kulje mihinkään ilman venäläistä postimerkkiä, kuten Venäjä juuri äsken hänelle tähdensi. Mutta jostain syystä ajatus ei miellytä häntä pätkääkään.

Hän siirtää katseensa omaan vanhaan postimerkkiinsä. Se on tärkeä hänelle, tai ainakin se oli tärkeä. Hän _ansaitsi_ oman postimerkkinsä, miten se voidaan nyt ottaa häneltä pois ilman, että hän on rikkonut edes mitään sääntöjä, se on törkeää! Miksi häntä rangaistaan syyttä suotta? Venäjän mielestä se ei ole mikään rangaistus, mutta mikä muukaan se voisi muka olla?

Eikä nyt ole oikeastaan kyse vain postimerkistä, hänen piti odottaa sen saamista kymmeniä vuosia, mutta se voitiin ottaa pois hetkessä, ihan vain sormia napsauttamalla. Eikö häneltä voida siinä tapauksessa ottaa mitä tahansa muitakin oikeuksia pois, ihan noin vain? Suomi tuntee kiukun nousevan jostain syvältä sisältään. Hän on jostain syystä tuntenut viimeaikoina olonsa tavallista äreämmäksi ja se tunne tuntuu vain kasvavan päivä päivältä.

Vielä hetken kirjekuorta ilmeettömästi tuijotettuaan Suomi avaa päättäväisesti laatikon, ottaa sieltä esiin venäläisen kotkamerkin ja liimaa sen kirjeeseen. Tämän jälkeen hän ottaa uudelleen mustepullon esiin. Hän ei luovu postimerkistään, turha luulla. Hän aikoo ainakin osoittaa, mitä mieltä hän on tästä koko asiasta. Ja tämän ajatuksen jälkeen hän alkaa piirtää virallisen postimerkin viereen.

Muutaman minuutin aherruksen jälkeen kuoren valkeaan pintaan on ilmestynyt musta postimerkki. Musta, koska hän on surullinen postimerkkinsä menetyksestä - ja koska muste nyt on yleensäkin mustaa. Ja mustalla pohjalla on tietenkin hänen vaakunaleijonansa, ei kovin taidokkaasti piirrettynä, mutta ainakin tunnistettavana. Se ei ole mikään virallinen merkki, mutta periaate on periaate, Suomi virnistelee häijysti. Ainakaan kaksipäinen kotka ei ole kirjeessä yksin.

Suomi lähtee hiipimään pitkin talon käytäviä. Hän aikoo päästä livahtamaan ulos ja suoraan postiin ennen kuin Venäjä ehtii pysäyttämään hänet. Hänellä on vakaa uskomus, ettei tämä hyväksyisi hänen piirrostaan noin vain. Mutta toivo on turha, hän on jo miltei ulko-ovella, kun tuttu käsi pysäyttää hänet nykäisemällä paidasta. Venäjän kyky putkahtaa esiin juuri silloin, kun se vähiten sopii, on Suomesta käsittämätön. Tai sitten hän vain arvasi pitää Suomea silmällä, koska sai hänet vain juuri hetki sitten ärsyyntymään.

"Mikä tämä on?", Venäjä tökkäisee kuorta Suomen kädessä ja tivaa vastausta, aina ystävälliseen tyyliinsä.

"Se on piirretty postimerkki. On siinä virallinen merkkikin.", Suomi huomauttaa mahdollisimman asiallisesti samalla, kun osoittaa merkkiä sormellaan.

Venäjä tuijottaa häntä nyt ilmeettömänä, ottaa kuoren Suomen kädestä ja repäisee sen kahtia, samalla menee kirjeen sisältökin kappaleiksi. "Katsokin, ettet enää ikinä piirrä tuota postimerkkiä yhteenkään kirjekuoreen."

Istuessaan jälleen kirjoituspöydän vieressä, Suomi pohdiskelee. Venäjä kielsi häntä piirtämästä merkkiä uudelleen, mutta entä jos sama kuva onkin kirjekuoressa eikä postimerkissä? Hän ei nimenomaan maininnut, ettei se saisi olla siinä. Puola varmaan nauraisi hänen pienelle kapinalleen, mutta jostainhan sitä on aloitettava. Suomi koristelee kirjekuoren leijonan kuvalla ja sulkee sen, uudelleen kirjoitettu kirje sisällään. Sille saattaa käydä jälleen huonosti, Suomi pohtii livahtaessaan jälleen kohti ulko-ovea.

Ja niin sille käykin. Tällä kertaa Suomi saa kiikutettua kirjeen postiin asti, sillä ilmeisesti Venäjä uskoi ensimmäisen varoituksen tepsineen. Ikävä kyllä, ilmeisesti joku kantelupukki postista kiikutti kirjeen suoraan Venäjälle piirroksen nähtyään.

"Mitä minä sanoin siitä piirustuksestasi.", Venäjä ärjäisee tönäisten hänet päin seinää.

"Sanoit, ettet halua nähdä enää ikinä sitä _postimerkkiä_. En minä sitä enää piirtänytkään.", Suomi vastaa uhmakkaasti ryhdistäytyen jälleen pystyasentoon, vaikka ei tunne oloaan kovin itsevarmaksi. Tuo kuulosti enemmän kiukuttelulta kuin pontevalta vastalauseelta, hän irvistää mielessään.

Venäjä tarraa häntä kiinni leuasta kääntäen hänen päänsä niin, että hän katsoo Venäjää suoraan silmiin. "Minä en halua nähdä sitä piirrosta enää missään, ikinä. Tee vielä jokin temppu ja kadut sitä. Vai haluatko, että havainnollistan sinulle, mitä Puolalle tapahtui muutamia vuosia sitten? Niin, haluatko olla uusi Puola, haluatko?", Venäjä lepertelee puristaen hänen poskiaan sormillaan Suomen yrittäessä työntää häntä etäämmälle.

"Minä en todellakaan halua uutta Puolaa – paljon pienempää, mutta sitäkin itsepäisempää. Puola on jo yrittänyt pilata Liettuankin. Vielä yksi piirros ja sinä saat rangaistuksen."

Itsepäinen? Ei hän ole itsepäinen, hän on pikemminkin oikeudentajuinen, Suomi korjaa Venäjän väitteen itselleen myöhemmin.

Ilmeisesti Suomen on vain lähetettävä kirje ilman uusia temppuja, hän ei muuten saa sitä perille ikinä. Mutta ajatus ärsyttää. Hän ei halua käyttää tätä vierasta postimerkkiä, hän haluaa oman merkkinsä takaisin. Hetken mielijohteesta hän liimaa kotkamerkin kuoreen ylösalaisin. Siitäs sai, hän ajattelee ja lähtee viemään kirjettä postiin.

Sekään ei ollut hyvä ajatus. Ei aikaakaan siitä, kun hän saa kirjeen postiin, kun pari kaapinkokoista korstoa saapuu hänen huoneeseensa ja nostaa käsivarsista ilmaan ennen kuin hän ehtii edes protestoida vastaan. Postista on ilmeisesti taas kanneltu Venäjälle ja tämä taisikin olla rikoksista suurin. Minkälaista virkaintoista porukkaa siellä pahuksen postissa työskentelee?

"Minähän varoitin.", korstojen perässä saapuva Venäjä ilmoittaa.

"Enhän minä piirtänyt sitä merkkiä!", Suomi rimpuilee miesten otteessa.

"Et, vaan loukkasit koko valtakuntaa vielä pahemmin. Ei tässä auta muu kuin lähettää sinut vähän rauhoittumaan erääseen paikkaan."

"Jonkun pahaisen postimerkin takia?", Suomi tiuskaisee ja yrittää riuhtaista kättään vapaaksi. Venäjä kohauttaa olkapäitään ja ottaa jotain esiin taskustaan. Se on postimerkki, Suomi käsittää. Se on se pahuksen kotkamerkki.

"Sinua varoitettiin, voit syyttää vain itseäsi."

Venäjä nuolaisee kotkamerkin sisäpintaa ja liimaa sen sitten Suomen otsaan kiinni. "Noin, pitäähän lähetysmaksu maksaa! Mutta älä huoli, saat meno-paluu lipun, eikä sinun tarvitse mennä varsinaista roistojen etappireittiä, emmehän halua, että he satuttavat sinua, emmehän? Ota tämä vaikka loman kannalta.", Venäjä makeilee.

Niin, ja sillä tavalla hän siis päätyi tänne kaukaiseen Siperiaan, hieman lapsellisen postimerkkitempauksen jälkeen. Hän on itse asiassa kuullut, että hänen kansalaisensa aikovat tehdä jotain samansuuntaista lähiaikoina, jos eivät saa postilaitostaan takaisin. Ihmekös tuo, tuskin heitä kaikkia voidaan sentään Siperiaan lähettää.

Suomi repii ympärillään olevia korsia nyrkkeihinsä. Kai hänen pitäisi olla kiitollinen siitä, että hän päätyi tänne kesällä, täällä kun voi kuulemma olla talvella huimasti yli 40 astetta pakkasta. Kylmäänhän hän on tottunut, mutta se alkaa olla jo liikaa hänellekin.

Mutta hän ei osaa olla kiitollinen. Postilaitoksen menetys tarkoittaa sensuurin paluuta. Kuka voi sanoa, ettei hänen oma valuuttansa mene seuraavaksi? Venäjä on jo nyt korvannut hänen luotsejaan venäläisillä, koska he ovat kuulemma paljon luotettavampia kuin hänen asukkaansa. Koska hänen luotseistaan tuli muka niin epäluotettavia ja millä perusteella? Ketkä muut hän voi vielä korvata samalla periaatteella, Suomen senaatin?

Ja mitä ihmettä hän voi tehdä estääkseen sen?

* * *

Niin sanottu Vaakunamerkki eli Surumerkki tuli käyttöön vasta 1900-luvulla, joten Suomi otti sen vähän aiemmin käyttöön. Ja Siperia oli hiukan "lempeämpi" paikka kuin sitten joskus myöhemmin.


End file.
